A Year in the Life
by DangerousBeans01
Summary: In their final year at Hogwarts, the Marauders are slowly, and reluctantly, growing up. James Potter is as reluctant as the rest, but with some new responsibilities he's got a fair bit on his plate. James/Lily with a faintly surprising side pairing.


**Behold, my first venture into the realms of het, and Harry Potter. I've tried to make this as accurate as I could with the information the internet could provide me, but there may be some errors.**

**Warning: Be aware there is swearing. Hence the T rating. Also I Beta'd this myself so there may be boo-boos.**

**This fic does contain mentions of homosexual relationships. If you're going to be offended by that, then, well. I did tell you. While I don't consider this a thing worth a "warning" or a high rating, some people do.**

**This fanfiction is a (late) birthday present for a friend of mine- Bronwyn Lewis. Happy birthday to you.**

* * *

><p><em>The two boys, both tall, both dressed in artfully ripped jeans and faded t-shirts push two of the Kings Cross luggage trolleys along the edge of platform ten. One, the taller of the duo, is wearing a leather biker's jacket, and his long dark hair falls in his eyes. The other wears round, wire-framed glasses, and a baggy black jacket. They look like any other pair of seventeen year old boys who want to be rock stars someday. It is only the large wooden trunks, emblazoned with a school crest, and their initials J.P and S.B that ruin the image. <em>

_The pair stops, and casually lean on one of the pillars between platforms nine and ten. They vanish, luggage and all, melting through the solid brick as easily and unremarkably as a knife through butter. _

_Nobody notices a thing, and that is exactly what the boys intend._

* * *

><p>On platform nine and three quarters, James Potter and Sirius Black grinned at one another, before pushing their trolleys along the platform, looking for the other two Marauders.<p>

James ran a hand through his already messy hair, and grinned again.

'Well Padfoot,' James sighed in mock sadness. 'It's the last time we're going back.'

Sirius smiled lopsidedly. 'It's gonna be good.' he said. 'Raising hell, and all that, unless you're too straight-laced to do that now, Mr Head-'

'Oi! Prongs!' a familiar voice shouted, before Sirius could finish.

'Moony!' James shouted in delight, waving his friend over. He couldn't help thinking that Lupin looked bad. He was paler, and shabbier, than he had been before the summer, and there were dark circles under his eyes.

Peter Pettigrew followed Remus, his slightly ratty features contorted into a smile.

'Wormtail!' James patted his friend on the back.

'Alright Prongs?' Peter smiled up at James, who ignored him.

'Seen Evans?' he tried not to look too interested, but he clearly didn't sound as nonchalantly curious as he'd hoped.

'Really Prongs? No 'how was your summer?' pathetic bastard.' Remus laughed and shook his head.

'I've written to you.' James objected. 'I know what you did. And anyway, I don't care about you.' he punched Remus on the arm. 'Now, _have you seen Evans?_'

'He's been like this all summer.' Sirius informed the others. 'He's like a second year Hufflepuff girl. It's _sickening_.'

'Shut up, fleabag.' James said, indignantly. 'I haven't been that bad.'

'Oh you have so.' Sirius adopted a falsetto voice. 'I wonder where Evans is. I wonder if she's seeing Snivellus. I wonder if she's having fun. I wonder what Evans is doing.'

They all laughed at that,

'She's on the train. With McKinnon, Vance, and that Macdonald girl.' Remus supplied. 'But don't go haring off after her, or we'll leave your trunk here.'

Wormtail sniggered, which James chose to ignore.

'Bastards. I'm friends with a bunch of bastards.' He said, shaking his head.

'And finally we agree on something, Potter.'

'Evans! Good summer? Go on a date with me?' the words came out all in one breath, and James swore inwardly. Talk about looking like a prat.

'None of your business, Potter. And I wouldn't date you if my life depended on it.' Lily Evans sounded so venomous that for a moment James was thrown. She'd been nicer to him before the summer, and all of a sudden it was like being thrown back into fifth year. It was an unpleasant feeling to say the least.

'If we're such bastards, why are you gracing us with your presence?' Sirius cocked one eyebrow at the redhead.

'Don't be rude to Evans, Sirius.' James admonished, in a poor attempt at saving face. _The fuck had he done, anyway?_

'Don't try and defend me Potter. I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself. Anyway, I wanted to talk to you, Remus.' Lily turned to Lupin, smiling slightly.

James wondered why she never smiled at him.

'So I'm not a bastard then?' Remus laughed.

'Only by association. I wanted to ask you if we could go over question seven on that Charms stuff Flitwick gave us, I couldn't remember the wrist movements.' Lily shrugged ruefully.

'Sure thing. We could look at it tomorrow over breakfast?' Lupin grinned.

'That'd be great, thanks Remus.'

'I'm in your Charms class.' James felt honour bound to butt in. 'why don't you ask me?'

'Because,' Lily sighed, as though it were obvious. 'I don't like you.'

'Aww, c'mon Evans, what did I ever do to you?' James pleaded his tone a little mocking. It was, he thought, vastly unfair of her to like Remus, and despise him so thoroughly. Perhaps he was just so devastatingly attractive she was too afraid to be around him. The thought mollified him a little.

'Shut up, Potter.' Evans turned to go, but then stopped, as if on an afterthought. 'Oh, Remus, I don't suppose you know who got Head Boy? Marlene said you might know.'

'Ah.' Lupin swallowed audibly. 'As a matter of fact, I do know.'

'So do I.' Sirius offered. 'In fact, you are surrounded by people who happen to be in the know. And we're all terribly disappointed in him too.'

'Shut up.' James rolled his eyes. 'Why'd you want to know, anyway?'

'Because.' Lily said impatiently. 'I want to know who I'm working with.' She pointed to the badge on her chest. 'Head Girl, see. Not that you'd know anything about responsibility, Potter.'

'Ah-hah!' James crowed triumphantly. 'That, Evans my dear, is where you are wrong.' He thrust a hand into his pocket, and pulled out a badge. 'One Head Boy badge, belonging to yours truly.'

'You have got to be shitting me.' Lily looked beseechingly at Remus. '_Please_ tell me he's joking.'

Remus Lupin shook his head. 'I'm afraid not. If it's any consolation, even his parents were surprised.'

'It's not.' Lily said bluntly. 'I'll see you at breakfast tomorrow.'

At with that, she flounced off.

James thought she looked rather good when she flounced.

'If you say anything sarcastic, Sirius Black, I will hex you into tiny little pieces. You are not ruining this moment for me.' James' voice didn't sound quite as serious as he'd hoped.

'And the second year Hufflepuff is back. I might start calling you Jenny when you get like this.' Sirius sighed, and shook his head mockingly. 'Do try not to wet yourself, Prongs.'

* * *

><p>James dug into his breakfast with great gusto. The first day back always required a good breakfast, in his opinion, or it was just impossible to deal with.<p>

'Exactly how many sausages do you plan on eating, Prongs? What is that now, your fifth?' Sirius laughed his barking laugh.

'Sixth.' James corrected him. 'Pass the toast, would you?'

Sirius passed it.

As James finished his third slice of buttered toast, Lily Evans arrived.

'Morning Remus.' She said, taking a seat next to him.

James wondered if he could switch seats with Sirius, but then thought better of asking his friend.

'Morning Lily.' Remus nodded.

'S'not fair.' James mumbled. 'If I called you Lily you'd jinx me.'

Lily ignored him, which James thought was probably for the best.

'Question seven, then.' Evans pulled a piece of parchment from her bag. 'I didn't understand what it said in the textbook.'

Remus pulled out a similar piece of parchment. 'I've got counter clockwise circle and a flourish, but I'm not sure it's right.'

'It's counter clockwise circle with a flick, not a flourish.' James interjected. 'With a flourish is question ten.' James smiled confidently.

'How could you possibly know that, Potter?' Lily raised an eyebrow.

'Because, I, as a responsible Head Boy, completed all my summer homework, and cross referenced my answers.' James sat up a little straighter.

'I am perfectly willing to bet you a galleon that you're wrong.' Remus chuckled.

'Then I accept.' James stuck out his hand, and they shook on it.

'What about you, Evans? Are you as confident as Remus?' Sirius leered at Lily, who stared stonily at him.

'I am Head Girl.' She informed Sirius. 'I do not gamble.'

'Doubting Remus, are you? You'll hurt his feelings.' Sirius raised an eyebrow, mockingly.

'Fine then.' Lily tossed her hair over her shoulder, shooting Sirius a dirty look. 'A galleon on mine and Remus's answer being correct.'

'I accept.' James extended his hand again, more slowly this time. 'But only if you're not doing this because Sirius is bugging you.'

'I'm not.' Lily shook his hand quickly, before sweeping her books back into her bag, and rushing off.

Their timetables were waiting on their pillows when the Marauders returned to the boy's dormitory. James scanned his with more interest than he cared to admit.

'Excellent morning.' He grinned. 'Defence against the Dark Arts first lesson, then Charms, and a free before lunch. The afternoon's not so good, Arithmancy and Transfiguration.'

'McGonagall loves you though. You'll have no problem there.' Sirius sighed. 'I on the other hand, am quite probably failing. S'okay. Got all that gold from my great uncle, I'll never need a job.' Sirius grinned.

'Lazy bastard.' Remus grinned affectionately. 'Still, it'd be good not to be late for DADA, hm?'

'Why is it that I'm Head Boy, when Remus is the nerd?' James poked his friend in the chest, grinning.

'Nerd, me? I'm not the one who was up half the night cross referencing wand movements, and even if I had been, I wouldn't have done it in the bathroom.' Remus grinned.

'If you tell Evans I'll-'

'Hex me, yes, I know.' Remus cut James off before he could finish the threat. 'Don't worry; I'm good at keeping secrets.' Remus was still smiling, but he looked nervous, like he always did when he mentioned his lycanthropy.

'Cheer up Moony.' Sirius threw an arm around Lupin. 'Jenny's just being paranoid.'

'I'm not acting like a Hufflepuff girl!' James protested.

'Yes, you are.'

* * *

><p>James walked into Charms with an unusual sense of anticipation building in his stomach. He sat at a desk in one of the middle rows, partly because Sirius wasn't there to tease him about it, and partly so that he'd actually pay attention. Charms was Lily's best subject. Knowing about it wouldn't hurt his chances. Probably. But you could never tell with girls.<p>

'Get out your homework.' Flitwick called, in his squeaky little voice. 'We'll go through the answers as a class, for the benefit of those who haven't done it.'

James reached into his bag and pulled out his homework, put his chin on one hand, and tried very hard to listen to what Flitwick was saying.

'Does anyone know the answer to question seven?' Flitwick asked, some twenty minutes later, in his squeaky little voice. James straightened in his seat, and, catching Moony's eye, shot his friend a cocky grin. After all, he thought, you couldn't read as much as he'd read the night before and not be so completely sure that you were right that you'd (with the aid of your best friend) corrupt the Head Girl.

James snuck a glance at the Head Girl herself. She looked slightly worried, and was glancing around the room.

'_What?_'Evans mouthed, upon realising that James as looking at her.

'_Confident, Evans?'_ James mouthed back.

'_Pay attention, Potter.'_ Was Lily's silent response.

James looked at Flitwick, who was still waiting for someone to volunteer the information.

'Anybody?' the tiny wizard squeaked. 'Oh, very well. The correct wand movement is a counter clockwise circle with a flick. How many of you got that right?' Flitwick looked around hopefully.

James was one of perhaps ten people who raised their hands. Flitwick looked at him in astonishment.

'Might I see your parchment, Mr Potter?'

James nodded, and with a wave of his wand, the Charms professor had summoned the sheet to him.

'Very good, Mr Potter, very good. Ten points to Gryffindor.'

James pulled a bit of spare parchment from his pocket, and, pretending to correct an answer, scribbled a note to Lupin.

_**Hah. Take that, Mr Confident. **_

_**I'd like my galleon after this lesson ends, if you don't mind. **_

_**-Prongs.**_

He levitated the note over to Remus, and waited for a reply.

**You cheated, Prongs. **

**You can have your galleon though. **

**Thought I'd remind you that you're a tosser.**

**-Moony.**

James grinned, and set his pen to the parchment.

_**I didn't cheat. There were no rules to this bet. **_

_**You're just bitter because I knew something you didn't. **_

_**-Prongs**_

James had just successfully levitated the note onto his friend's desk when another, with much neater writing, landed in front of him.

_How the hell did you know that, Potter? I'm almost impressed. Almost. _

_I'll give you the money after this lesson ends. _

_~Evans_

James thought it only polite to reply.

_**Evans! How the mighty have fallen, eh?**_

_**Lovely to hear from you. I thought maybe you'd pull a runner.**_

_**And, for your information, I knew because I spent most of the summer "swotting it up". Ask Sirius if you don't believe me.**_

_**It's a pleasure doing business with you.**_

_**-J. Potter**_

_Unlike you, Potter, I have moral scruples. I wouldn't have avoided paying you._

_And that sounds like something Black would say. I'll take your word for it. _

_Gambling is not "business."_

_~Evans_

_**Clearly your moral scruples don't extend to gambling. Which **_**is**_** a business by the way.**_

_**Honestly, some Head Girl you are. I'm the loveable rouge in this partnership, thanks. **_

_**Also, I was joking about you doing a runner. You should know I wouldn't accuse you of that.**_

_**-J. Potter**_

_I'll admit, I didn't think you were serious. You never are._

_Now, pay attention, Potter._

_~Evans_

_**Of course I'm not Sirius, Evans. He's my best friend. We're really quite different. I've got glasses and everything.**_

_**He's got the loveable rouge thing too.**_

_**Also, who pays attention when teacher go through homework?**_

_**-J. Potter**_

_Cheap humour, Potter, cheap humour._

_Also, I'm not sure about the "loveable" part. "Infuriating" perhaps. For either of you. _

_~Evans_

_**You wound me with your cruel words, Evans. **_

_**Truly you do.**_

_**Now, pay attention, Evans.**_

_**-J. Potter.**_

Lily took him at his word, and didn't reply. James was pretty sure he was grinning like an idiot for the rest of the lesson.

He'd had a civil conversation with Lily Evans.

He was beginning to see Sirius' point about his acting like a second-year Hufflepuff girl.

When the bell rang James was the first one out of his seat. He swept his books and notes into his bag, screwed the cap on his ink bottle and took a bite out of the sugar quill he'd been pretending to write with for the last ten minutes.

James accosted Remus before the other boy had even gotten to the door, and they collected Evans together, practically frog-marching her down the corridor.

'And now for the official exchange of the winnings.' James grinned. 'Evans, you'll need to know this if you're going to gamble often.'

'I'm not.' Lily shook her head, with a small laugh.

'That's what Remus said.' James winked conspiratorially. 'And he's practically an addict now.'

'Boys.' Lily tutted. James couldn't tell if she was seriously annoyed or just joking. He was still wondering what he'd done to make her mad at him on the platform.

'Yeah, yeah. Disdain aside, this is an important part of gambling.' James paused, expecting an interruption.

'Oh just take the galleon and piss off, Potter.' Lily tossed the coin at him, and hurried away.

'There you go, Prongs.' Lupin handed over his own coin. 'Want to head back to the common room?'

James nodded, and started off in the direction of Gryffindor tower.

* * *

><p>Two days later James and Remus stood outside the potions dungeon, waiting for Slughorn to arrive. They'd arrived a whole five minutes early, and James was wondering how, exactly he'd managed to do that. He'd barely turned up for the class in 6th year, but, what with it being the first week back, he thought he might as well try. But still, <em>early<em> was a whole different Quidditch match.

He sat at the back of the class, next to Lupin, who had lent James his notes the previous year. Meticulous as the notes were, James had only managed to scrape an _acceptable_, the lowest pass grade.

Slughorn stood at the front of the class, pudgy fingers tapping together.

'Before we begin, I have a little announcement to make.' Slughorn addressed the class, chins quivering. James couldn't help but admire the resemblance to a walrus.

'I am aware that many of you are considering careers at the Ministry, or in Healing. That means that you're going to need at least an E, if not an O in this subject. Some of you,' here Slughorn looked directly at James. 'Are less than diligent in your studies. The headmaster has asked NEWT teachers to put together some catch-up sessions to see if we can boost those grades a little before the practice NEWTs in November. Attendance is only necessary during these sessions for those whose grade is an _acceptable _or less in next week's start of term test.'

James stifled a groan. He was pretty sure he wouldn't pass that test, and was begging to regret all the times he'd cut class to sneak out to the Forbidden Forest, or Hogsmeade with Sirius the previous year.

'Ah, don't worry Prongs.' Remus laughed quietly. 'I won't tell Lily.'

'Shut up.' James hissed back. 'Lend me your notes?'

'It'll cost you a galleon.' Remus' grin seemed to stretch from ear to ear.

'You _bastard_.' James whispered, trying not to laugh.

'Mr Potter, as lovely as it is to have you here, you ought to pay attention.' Slughorn laughed jovially, and uncovered the blackboard.

'Today we are making Amortentia. I warn you, anyone who attempts to remove any from this room will receive a detention.'

James couldn't shake the feeling that Slughorn was looking at him again.

By the end of the lesson there were only two potions in the class that Slughorn deemed worthy of preservation. Lily Evans' of course- she earned Gryffindor sixty points for her perfect potion, and Snape's. While James wasn't happy about Snape being classed as Lily's equal –_couldn't she see that the slimy bastard talked was trying to come onto her? -_ he did at least understand why he'd not received anything for his potion, as he'd melted his cauldron when he dropped a bit of sugar quill into the potion, causing it to bubble manically before melting a hole in the pewter.

* * *

><p>Somehow, James never managed to get some proper revision done for the test. He blamed it on the fact that Lily had spent every evening in the common room, a scant few metres from where he was trying to concentrate. Sirius hadn't helped, sitting there, laughing at James, and nicking the notes he was trying to read.<p>

And so, at eight thirty every Thursday James Potter had to attend a one-hour catch-up session.

He arrived five minutes late, on principle, sauntering into the room to find Slughorn patiently waiting.

'Ah, Mr Potter. I was beginning to wonder, but no matter. You're here now. Take a seat, and I shall explain in a moment.'

James sat, next to Marlene McKinnon, who grinned at him.

'Tryouts tomorrow.' He informed her. 'Five o'clock.'

Marlene nodded, she'd played chaser the previous year, James' first as Quidditch captain.

'How many chasers d'you need?' Marlene asked.

'Hopefully two. I'm a good seeker, but I've not done it since fifth year, we need a good one, though.' James shrugged. 'I might have to do it again.'

'Mr Potter, Miss McKinnon, I require your attention.'

James and Marlene gave Slughorn their attention.

'You two.' Slughorn pointed at the pair. 'Will be working with the two best students in the class. I will attend to Mr Avery, who I fear may need a little more help. Questions?'

James, who hadn't even noticed Avery, thought for a moment.

'Yes, sir.' He ran a hand through his unruly hair. 'Who, exactly, am I working with?'

'I've partnered you with Lily Evans, seeing a she's the best student in the class, she ought to be along shortly.'

'What about me, sir?' Marlene asked.

'You will be working with Severus Snape. I would have paired you with your friend, Miss McKinnon, but I thought Severus might live a little longer if he worked with you.'

Marlene rolled her eyes, but didn't protest, which was just as well, because at that moment, Lily and Snape came in.

Slughorn, who had clearly already explained his plan to them, directed the pairs to desks, with instructions to make a list of anything that needed to be covered.

It was quite a long list, and James couldn't contain a moan of despair when he looked at it. Seventeen things. _Seventeen._ That meant seventeen after school sessions.

_Bloody brilliant_ James thought savagely.

'Well, Potter.' Lily smirked, slightly mischievously. James couldn't help but think it suited her. 'Looking forward to all the time we have to spend together?'

_What?_ James reeled mentally. _Evans is flirting. That is definitely flirting._

'I only wish we could spend it elsewhere… like on dates?' James collected himself, and smiled at Evans.

'If you get an E on the practise exam, you can buy me a butterbeer on the next Hogsmeade trip after that. That's it.' Lily shot James a sidelong glance.

'Is that a date?' James tried not to sound too enthusiastic.

'No. A strictly platonic drink only.' Lily tossed her hair over her shoulder.

'You're killing me, here, Evans. Why won't you let me take you on a date?' James sighed theatrically.

'Because you're not serious! This time next week you'll be snogging some other girl. Why would I want to date someone who clearly only asks for his own amusement?' Lily snorted.

'I a_m_ serious… and I-I'll prove it.' James tried not to pout.

'I look forward to it.' Lily smiled wryly, and began gathering up her things. 'Pack up. I suppose I'll let you walk me to the portrait hole.'

'I, er, promised Sirius that I'd meet him after his detention. Sorry.' James shrugged apologetically, and inwardly cursed Sirius.

'Oh, no it's fine. I'll walk back with Marlene.' She paused, and tilted her head slightly. 'How did Black get a detention in the first week? Nothing's exploded, and Mrs Norris is still around, so what did he do?'

'It's more what he didn't do. He didn't bother with his transfiguration essay. McGonagall was having kittens.' James shrugged, and smiled lazily.

'I see. Well, you'd better not keep him waiting.' Lily turned as if to go, but stopped, turning back. 'What're you doing Sunday night?'

'Nothing, why? Looking for a-'

'We need to have prefects' meeting. Make sure everyone knows what they're doing. Sunday night would be a good time.' Lily interrupted.

'Prefects' meeting. Right. When and where?'

'I was thinking seven. Make it an after dinner thing. We could do it in Flitwick's room, if I asked nicely. I'll ask for notices to be put up in common rooms.' Lily twirled a lock of hair around a finger, looking thoughtful.

'You organise it.' James shook his head ruefully. 'I'm useless at organising anything but a Quidditch team.'

'Modesty doesn't suit you, Potter.'

_It's been seven years. Why am I still "Potter"?_ James thought.

'Don't be silly, Evans. Everything suits me. I'm fantastic.' James flashed a smile, and sidled away. He was almost sure he heard her laughing softly as he left.

James found Sirius waiting for him outside McGonagall's classroom, smiling lazily.

'About time, Prongs.' Sirius tossed his fringe out of his eyes, and peeled himself off the wall. 'Where've you been?'

'Evans.' James grinned. 'She's helping me with my potions. And she's being _nice_, Pads. And she was flirting. Definitely flirting.'

'Marvellous.' Sirius' grin turned sour. 'Jenny has returned.'

'Don't ruin my mood!' James punched Sirius playfully. 'Now, c'mon. My bed awaits.'

'Sure, sure.' Sirius shoved his hands in his pockets, and began to walk.

They chatted aimlessly until they reached the common room, Sirius going quiet every time James mentioned Lily.

The two boys looked around the common room, James for Lily, and Sirius for the other two Marauders, who were sat by the fire, writing essays. Lily had already gone up to bed, it seemed.

'I'm going to bed.' James yawned. 'Coming or staying?'

'I think I'll sit here and distract Moony.' Sirius grinned. 'You go on up to bed, you pathetic fool.'

James laughed, and headed up to the dorm, hesitating as he grasped the handle, listening for sounds from within. James knew he was being ridiculous, seeing as the noise-maker was downstairs, along with the rest of the occupants of the seventh year boys' dorm, but ever since James had walked in on Sirius and some bloke whose name he didn't remember naked in bed together, he'd been wary of entering the dorm.

It had, as Sirius had later joked, at least been an effective way of coming out. James preferred "mentally scarring" but never pushed the point. Sirius was still Sirius. He was also a shirtlifter, with slaggish tendencies. Although he'd had the slaggish tendencies before he came out.

James manned up, and opened the door.

* * *

><p>Prefects' meetings were, in James' opinion, utterly pointless. Each house had six prefects, and with the exception of Remus Lupin, James disliked all of them. They'd spent about half an hour talking about what prefects could and couldn't do, for the benefit of the new prefects, and a few of the older ones, before Lily had told them that they could all go to bed now. Remus left with the others, winking at James as he did so.<p>

James had barely spoken for the entire meeting.

'That was pointless.' Lily sighed. 'Not one of them, 'cept Remus, listened to a word I said.'

'I listened.' James shrugged. 'But it was pretty pointless.'

'Oh and why's that?' Lily's voice turned stony.

'Because you're fighting a losing battle. You need to _make_ them listen.' James shrugged. 'You're in charge. Show it.'

'Quidditch captain philosophy aside, they're not going to pay attention to me because I'm not… well. I'm not you.' Lily blushed. 'Not like you I mean.'

'Enlighten me…' James tilted his head quizzically, and put his feet up on the desk.

'Popular. Not in the way you are.' Lily seemed to be forcing the words out. 'And get your feet off the desk.'

'You are popular! You've got tons of friends. And admirers.' James resisted a suggestive eyebrow-wiggle, he had a feeling it probably wasn't the time. His feet remained on the desk.

'But everyone listens to you.' Lily persisted. 'Like, even Black. You say back off, he backs off.'

'Sirius doesn't always listen to me.' James ran a hand through his hair. 'Sirius doesn't listen to anyone, not really. He only pays more attention to what I say 'cause he's living with me.'

'Why?' Lily looked surprised. 'I didn't know that… Remus never said.'

'Shit.' James hissed. 'I wasn't supposed to say. It was a family argument. He ran away. Lives with me now. Nothing to worry about. Forget I mentioned it.'

'I'll forget.' Lily promised. 'But he does listen to you.'

'People listen to you. But next time, I'll help. If you want.' James stuttered awkwardly. He hated being awkward.

'Mhm. It's fine.' Lily blushed.

'Might I be allowed the honour of walking you back to the common room?' James grinned. 'Seeing as I had Sirius to deal with yesterday?'

'What are you, French?' Lily laughed. 'But if you must. If you do anything silly, I'll hex you.'

'My grandmother is French.' James grinned. 'Dad's mum. She ingrained chivalry in him from a young age. He wasn't about to let me off.' James laughed. 'And then there's the standard pureblood upbringing, without the discrimination. I had lessons on all that opening doors and pulling out chairs business. I never stood a chance.' James laughed, and opened the door for Lily.

'Après vous, mademoiselle.' James said, in his very best French.

Lily shook her head. 'You're an idiot, Potter.' She cuffed him gently on the back of the head. 'A French idiot.'

'And you're a ginger smartarse. Your point being what, exactly?' James laughed, and dodged another blow.

They walked in silence for a while, until, a few metres away from the portrait hole, Lily stopped dead.

'I'm sorry.' She blurted.

James blinked at her in consternation. 'Pardon?'

'For that day on the platform. I was a complete bitch. You didn't deserve it.' Lily was quickly turning an interesting shade of scarlet.

'I _was_ wondering what I'd done.' James admitted sheepishly.

'It wasn't you.' Lily promised. 'It was my sister. She's just… ugh. I took it out on you. I'm sorry.'

'Alright, alright, you can stop apologising now, Evans.' James held up his hands. 'Just so long as it wasn't me, you don't have to say if you don't want.'

'It wasn't you.' Lily said firmly.

'And you're not being nice and letting me walk you to the common room because you feel bad?' James' joking tone had a distinctly serious edge.

'Nope. I've got to work with you for a year. We might as well be mates.' Lily smiled. 'Now, c'mon. I've got homework to do. And so have you. Want help with that potions essay?'

'I'd like to be all triumphant and say "ahah! No, I've done it!" but I'm a lazy bastard. So yeah, I'd love some help.' James grinned, and, together, they started up towards the Fat Lady.

* * *

><p>Over the next month James' potions marks went up, his A's getting closer to E's. He successfully brewed a Pepper Up potion, and he took careful notes in every single potions lesson. In the beginning, Remus teased him for his newfound dedication to potion making, and Sirius joined in with what James considered to be commendable zeal. James Potter was not to be deterred, however, and soon his three friends stopped teasing him.<p>

Quidditch was James' other passion. The team practiced three to five times a week, and James was confident that by the time of the traditional season-opening Gryffindor vs. Slytherin opening match, the team would be on top form.

To his delight he'd found a talented seeker, in the form of Emmeline Vance. She'd not played competitively before, but she was shaping up well. James, Sirius and Marlene McKinnon were the three chasers, and fifth-year Kingsley Shacklebolt, who could easily pass for a NEWT student if he wanted was keeper. The beaters, two sixth-year boys Gideon and Fabian Prewett, had just made the team. Both beaters, and seeker, were new to the team, and Kingsley had been the reserve player the previous year, but despite this, James knew that the team was one of the best for years.

Confident just about summed it up.

One Sunday morning, James and the rest of the Gryffindor Quidditch team made their way down to the pitch at seven, with many yawns and grumbles along the way.

'Why're we doing this before breakfast, mate?' Sirius yawned. 'I'm hungry.'

'You're always hungry.' James laughed. 'And because the Slytherins booked the after-breakfast slot. Nothing I can do about it.'

'Slimy worthless bastards, the lot of them.' Sirius snorted. 'Let's get it over with.'

James shot Sirius a surprised look- his brother was the Slytherin seeker, but Sirius either did not see, or didn't care.

The weather was unusually good for September, if cold, and the light was pretty poor, and so James set the team to a basic practice. For an hour and a half, everything ran smoothly, until James, who was showing one of the Prewett twins the proper way to hold his bat, was interrupted by Sirius.

'Check out the stands, mate. Evans has come to watch.' Sirius laughed.

'Are you serious?' James looked at his friend, startled.

'Well... yeah. Who else is this good looking?' Sirius laughed again, louder this time.

'Puns on your own name, Pads? Come now.' James shook his head in mock disgust.

'Okay, people, time out!' James called. 'We're probably done here, if you want to head in to breakfast!'

There were assorted cheers from the team, Sirius' louder than the others. James shook his head fondly, and ran his hand through his hair. From his airborne vantage point he scanned the stands for Lily's red hair, and spotted her almost instantly.

James landed on in the stands, three feet from where Lily sat, looking at him in astonishment. The seat next to her was occupied by a large stack of toast on a napkin.

'Hello, Evans.' James greeted her. 'Hello, toast.' James greeted the toast in the tone one uses for an old friend.

'I was going to share with Emma and Marley' Lily shrugged. 'But you're here now, so you might as well take a seat. And some toast.'

'Much obliged.' James carefully laid his broom on a bench, and took a seat next to Lily.

'Emma says the team's looking good this year. Marley too.' Lily said tentatively.

'Who?' James asked, nonplussed. 'That's the second time you've referred to these people.'

'Emma… you know… Emmeline Vance? Your new seeker. And Marlene, the girl you've played Quidditch with for three years?'

'Oh! Vance and McKinnon. I see.' James helped himself to toast. 'And Vance is right. The team does look good. We're shaping up nicely. Can't you tell?'

'Honestly?' Lily laughed. 'I like watching Quidditch, but I really don't understand all the positions and stuff.'

'What?' James exclaimed, awestruck. 'How can you _not_ understand Quidditch?'

Lily shrugged ruefully. 'Muggleborn.' She sighed.

'Blimey… I forgot… well. There are seven players per team, right?'

Lily nodded.

'Two of them are the beaters, the Prewett twins. Beaters stop the Bludgers, those two black balls that fly around attacking things, hitting their teammates, by whacking them with bats. Got it?' James took a third slice of toast.

'Beaters hit the Bludgers away from their team. Yup.' Lily nodded.

'Then there's the seeker, that's your mate Vance. She has to catch the golden snitch, before the other team's seeker. You know what a snitch is. You used to yell at me for nicking them often enough. The seeker that catches the snitch gets one hundred and fifty points for their team, so that team almost always wins. Yeah?' James ran a hand through his hair, thinking.

'Got it.' Lily smiled. 'Perhaps someone should just buy you a snitch.'

'You've also got your chasers, that'd be me, Sirius and Marlene. We try and get the Quaffle, the red ball, through the hoops to score. Its ten points for every hoop. The keeper, Kingsley Shacklebolt, tries to stop the other team's chasers from scoring. Simple enough, right?'

Lily nodded. 'Yeah. Simple enough. Seems a bit scary, though, what with it being so high up. But at least now I know what I'm supposed to be cheering for.' Lily smiled.

'Yeah, now you know.' James smiled back. 'Now, one question for you, if you don't mind?'

'I don't mind. Unless you're asking me on a date.' Lily laughed.

'That's that plan ruined.' James chuckled. 'No, I was wondering how you got to your seventh year at Hogwarts without ever having Quidditch explained to you.'

Lily looked away, blushing. 'I felt stupid asking. I mean, I have friends who knew, and Severus would have explained, but… I… he never volunteered the information, and I never knew how to ask.'

'You poor thing, Evans.' James shook his head. 'You've missed out on a crucial part of your magical education. You'd be lost without me.'

'Control your ego, Potter, control your ego.' Lily's mock-seriousness made James laugh.

'Thanks for the toast, Evans.' James stood, and reached for his broom. 'I'd best be off. If I shower now, Sirius'll be just about ready to be seen by the time I get back to the dorm.'

'I thought it took blokes about five minutes to shower.' Lily raised an eyebrow. 'What takes Black so long?'

'It takes ten minutes for a decent shower. And Sirius takes ages, because not only are his showers half an hour long, but he also takes half that time again to do his hair. It doesn't look that good naturally. He has more hair products than all the girls in this school put together.' James snorted. 'And the worst part is, I'm not even exaggerating.'

'Perhaps I should ask him for tips…' Lily mused.

'Your hair.' James assured her. 'Looks lovely. Trust me.'

'Flattery will get you nowhere, Potter.' Lily laughed. 'Now, off you go, smarmy bastard.'

'Bye, Evans. Try not to miss me too much!' James laughed, and flew off towards the changing rooms.

* * *

><p>As November grew closer James found all his time filled with studying for the November mock exams, Quidditch practice, and detentions. There were a lot of detentions. To start with, Lily had scolded him, especially for the time when he'd turned Snape's hair pink, but she'd soon given up.<p>

James found that actually, when he ignored all the girls that threw themselves at him, he had a lot more spare time, and that he was perfectly able to study, as well as having time to plan pranks and schemes of epic proportions.

The night before the potions mock, James was sat by the fire in the common room, reading and re-reading his notes.

'I'm bored.' Sirius grumbled. 'You're just as bad as Moony these days, Prongs.'

'What?' James and Remus looked up at the same time.

'y'know… all this' Sirius waved a hand at the books 'studying. You're both doing it all the time.'

Before James could respond, a pretty blonde fifth year girl whose name he couldn't quite recall sidled over.

'James Potter?' she asked, blushing furiously.

'That's me. How can I help?' James smiled at her.

'Well… there's a Hogsmeade trip next weekend… and if you weren't going with anyone… would you go with me? Please?' the girl blushed more.

'Ah…' James grimaced. 'I'm afraid I've got my eye on someone. It wouldn't be fair to her if I went to Hogsmeade with someone else. Sorry.'

'Oh… no… it's okay…' the girl looked upset. 'Sorry to have bothered you…' and with that, she all but ran off, looking distraught.

'You ill, mate?' Sirius looked at James with mock solemnity. 'Or changing teams?'

'What?' James was perplexed.

'That's the seventh… no… eighth girl to ask you to Hogsmeade, this week alone, and you've said no to all of them. What gives?' Sirius raised a quizzical eyebrow.

'Evans. She said I'm not _serious_ about dating her. I'm proving her wrong.' James shrugged. 'S'not hard'

Sirius' left eyebrow shot up to join its friend. 'I was afraid you'd say something like that. I'm disappointed in you, Prongs.'

'Shut up.' James rolled his eyes, resettled his glasses on his nose, and returned to his notes.

'Don't think I will, thanks.' Sirius snatched the notes away from James.

'Oi!' James made a grab for the notes, but Sirius jerked them away. 'Give them back.'

'No.' Sirius' grey eyes were cold. 'Not until you listen to me.'

'Alright.' James' eyes narrowed. 'I'm listening'

'Why do you bother with her?' Sirius hissed. 'She hated you before this year, and now you're fucking bending over backwards to please her. She's fucking you around, Prongs, can't you fuckin' see that?'

'The fuck is your problem, Sirius?' James rand an agitated hand through his hair. 'I like her, you know that. I don't see the problem with acting like it.'

'You're trying to impress her. If she likes you for that then she doesn't like _you_. This isn't you, James. So stop letting her fuck you around and get back to normal, yeah?' Sirius managed to look furious and hopeless at the same time.

'I've grown up, Sirius. Maybe you should too.' James glared at his best friend, his hands clenching into fists.

'Fuck you… just, fuck you, Potter.' Sirius shook his head in disgust. 'Let me know when you stop being such a prick.'

'Oh! That's rich; I'm the one being a prick? What is this? Someone upset because he can't have it all his own way? The world doesn't revolve around you _Black_.' James spat the name at Sirius, who flinched away as if it could physically hurt him.

Sirius' voice was dangerously calm.

'Why not? You're really living up to the family name.' James sneered.

Sirius stood up and pushed up his sleeves, readying himself for a fight.

'Take that back.' He snarled.

'Don't think I will thanks.' James stood too, and raised his fists.

'Sirius!' Remus' voice startled the two boys. '_What_ is that on your arm?'

James' eyes flashed to Sirius' wrists, saw the red lines, but before he could process what they were, before his mind could register what he was seeing, Sirius had jerked his sleeves down, and raised his fists again.

'Come on then, Potter. Still man enough for a fight?' Sirius snarled.

James punched him squarely in the jaw.

Sirius swore, and reeled back.

'James! No!' Remus grabbed at James' arm, as he raised his fist for another blow.

'Get out of it, Remus.' Sirius shook his head, and then, before anything more could be said, he punched James hard in the stomach, winding him.

Remus let go of James, falling back into his chair in defeat.

By that point the attention of the entire common room was fixed on the pair, who were throwing punches and insults with reckless abandon. Sirius punched James hard in the face, making his glasses cut into the bridge of his nose. James responded by breaking Sirius' nose, and kicking him in the gut.

Sirius recovered quickly, and returned the kick, with enough force to send James sprawling.

James looked up at Sirius, stood over him, blood streaming from his nose, and a sort of furious blankness in his eyes.

Very slowly, Sirius extended his hand to help James up.

With a brief hesitation, James took it, and Sirius helped him up.

'Sorry.' He grunted. 'I was being a prat.'

'S'okay so was I.' James grinned weakly.

Sirius shook his head, grinning. 'My nose hurts.'

The tension in the room seemed to lift, and James laughed. The other occupants of the common room let out a collective sigh of relief, and lost interest.

'It bloody well should, I hit you hard enough.' He shook his head. 'Want me to fix it?'

'Go on then. You always were good at noses.' Sirius shrugged.

'_Episkey_.' James pointed his wand at Sirius' nose, which set itself with a sickening crack. 'Want me to clean it too?'

'Nah, I'll head upstairs, early night and all.' Sirius shrugged and tossed James' notes onto the table. 'You and Remus can stay here and swot it up together.'

'G'night, then.' James flopped back down into his armchair, and pulled the notes toward him.

He could have asked why Sirius had suddenly backed down, he could have asked what was on his arm, and a part of him wanted to, but he knew Sirius, and so he left well enough alone. Sirius would tell him in his own time, or not at all. James would go up to the dorm that night to find him pretending to sleep, and the next morning Sirius would apologise, he would explain. James would do the same, and then everything would be back to normal. Perhaps they'd turn Snape's hair blue to solidify the friendship.

The thought made James grin, and, still smiling, he returned to his revision.

James woke up early the next morning. Remus was already up, and nowhere to be seen, but Peter, Sirius and Frank Longbottom were all snoring away behind their curtains.

James cleaned his teeth, and dressed, before heading to breakfast, carrying his schoolbag.

He looked around the dining hall, spotting Lily and Remus sitting together at the far end of the Gryffindor table. As he drew closer he caught their conversation

'Just tell him that you like him Remus.' Lily was encouraging. 'He'd be fine with it, even if he didn't like you back.'

'But he doesn't trust me. He's been cutting himself, I saw his wrists last night, and he never told me!' Remus hissed back.

'He didn't tell James either, and he claims to have feelings for him.' Lily frowned.

'Claims? He's been jealous of James's feeling for you for years.' Lupin put his head in his hands.

'If you won't tell him, I will.' Lily threatened.

'What part of him being jealous of your newfound closeness with James don't you get?' Remus demanded

'Who's jealous?' James asked, plopping himself into the seat next to Remus.

'Oh, nobody.' Remus gave a slightly forced laugh. 'Anyway, confident about the exam?'

'What?' the abrupt subject change surprised James for a moment. 'Oh, uh, yeah. I think.'

'You'll do fine.' Lily told him. 'We've covered almost everything Slughorn said would be in the test.'

'I know. And really, I've got extra incentive.' James grinned broadly at her. 'If I get an E on this, I am buying you lunch, not just a drink. You deserve it.'

Lily laughed. 'So long as it's not a date.'

'Not a date.' James promised. 'Not this time, anyway.'

Lily kicked him under the table.

'Ah! Evans that hurt!' James had a feeling that laughing wasn't helping him sound serious.

'Hmm… why would you add powdered unicorn horn to a Dreamless Sleep potion?' Lily shot the question at him, and for a moment James was confused.

'To… neutralise the effects of too much knotgrass?' James replied, frowning slightly.

Lily clapped her hands together and smiled. 'Perfect.' She grinned. 'I look forward to my free lunch.'

James laughed. 'Pass the sausages, will you, Evans?'

Lily passed them, and James began to help himself to a large, varied breakfast.

'Does he always eat this much?' Lily asked Remus.

'Always. It's quite ridiculous.' Remus laughed. 'He's the same at every meal.'

'There's nothing wrong with a healthy appetite.' James said indignantly. 'At least, that's what my dad says.'

'Yeah, but your dad's half French.' Lily pointed out, with a laugh.

'No such thing as half French.' Remus stated. 'You either are, or you aren't. The French don't do things by halves.'

The three of them laughed at that, and returned to alternatively eating and questions at one another until Sirius and Peter arrived, at which point Lily departed to join Marley and Emma, who had entered the hall with Sirius.

'Morning, Prongs, Moony.' Sirius greeted them with a nod and a smile. 'Anyone mind stepping outside with me? I need a cigarette before I eat.'

'I'll come.' James stood up. 'Beech tree?' he asked, naming one of Sirius' favourite spots to smoke.

'Beech tree.' Sirius confirmed.

The pair walked together in comfortable silence, not speaking until Sirius was propped against the trunk of the tree, with a lit cigarette between his lips.

'It's a bad habit, you know.' James grinned. 'You really shouldn't.

'If you wanted one, all you had to do was ask.' Sirius shook his head and smiled. 'here.' he tossed James his slim silver case of cigarettes and the lighter. 'Knock yourself out, Prongs.'

'Cheers mate.' James took and lit a cigarette. He didn't smoke often, only when it was just him and Sirius at the tree, but he always relished it when he did.

'So, potions exam at half nine.' Sirius raised an eyebrow at James. 'Feeling prepared?'

'Psh, like you care.' James grinned. 'But, yeah, actually.' He felt, and sounded a little surprised at that.

'I care, because you get to take Evans on a date if you do well. Looking out for my best mate, I am.' Sirius nodded sagely.

'S'not a date. It's just lunch.' James shrugged. 'But y'know, baby steps.' He laughed, and took a long drag on his cigarette.

'You sure she's worth this, mate?' Sirius was uncharacteristically serious.

'Don't start that again, Pads.' James pleaded.

'I didn't mean it like that!' Sirius held up his hands. 'Just… you sure you want to do this? What if it doesn't work out?'

'I'm sure.' James looked levelly at his friend. 'I've been mad about her for years. I'm pretty sure it's not going to stop anytime soon.'

'And you won't forget us, right?' Sirius looked suddenly childlike, despite the cigarette in his hand and the tattoos visible through his shirt.

''Course I won't.' James laughed at the idea. 'You're my friends. You're my best mate, Sirius. I'm not going to forget about you.'

Sirius laughed. 'Good. Now, I need to eat, and you better not be late for that exam. Come along, Jimbo.'

'Jimbo?' James shook his head. 'And I thought we'd gotten all the stupid nicknames out of the way by second year.'

''Fraid not.' Sirius smirked. 'I thought of that one while I was cleaning my teeth.'

'And there we have another reason why I'm so glad I don't live in your head.' James shook his head. 'Ready to head back, or are you having another?'

'I think four'll do for now. To breakfast!' Sirius raised an imaginary sword and laughed loudly.

'Pads?'

'Yes, Jimbo m'dear?' Sirius grinned down at James.

'Your wrists… what did you do?' James was uncharacteristically quiet.

'I… it doesn't matter, James.' Sirius shook his head. 'I don't wanna talk about it.'

'Okay.' James nodded. He knew that tone of voice. 'It's just… Moony's worried about you. If you don't want to talk to me, at least tell him, yeah?'

Sirius nodded. 'Sure.' He said, a thoughtful tone creeping into his voice. 'I'll do that.'

They got their mock exam results at the end of their Thursday double lesson. James had moved to a seat at the front of the classroom in honour of the occasion.

Slughorn moved up and down the rows of desks, placing tiny parchment slips on the student's desks. James wondered if the man regretted not seating the class in alphabetical order.

Remus got his mark first- ninety seven percent, an O.

'Nicely done, Moony.' James patted his friend on the back.

'Thanks, Prongs.' Remus grinned. 'But, y'know, I've come to all the classes. Gives me an advantage over skivers like yourself.'

'I don't skive. I ditch.' James grinned. 'Besides, I think it went quite well.'

'Well, you'll see soon enough.' Remus raised an eyebrow.

At that moment, as if written by the hand of a bad novelist, a piece of parchment was dropped onto the table in front of James.

_Potter- 89%- Exceeds Expectations. _

'Hah!' James punched the air in triumph. 'Did it!'

Remus smiled. 'Lily'll be delighted.' He said.

'Remus John Lupin, are you being sarcastic?' James said, in a tone of mock indignation.

The werewolf did not reply. He simply shook his head and smiled an enigmatic smile.

'Tosser.' James grunted.

At that moment, a note, written in Lily's immaculate writing landed on his desk.

_Well? What did you get?_

_If you _didn't_ get an E I'll be disappointed in you!_

_-Evans _

With a grin, James scribbled a reply on the back.

_**Y'know, it's a good job I'm so rich, or I wouldn't be able to buy you lunch.**_

_**Do not be disappointed in me, Evans m'dear. Your patience has paid off.**_

_**-J. Potter.**_

From the other side of the room, James heard a delighted squeal, and he laughed quietly into his sleeve, trying not to draw attention to himself.

'I take it that note was to Lily, then?' Remus grinned.

'Yeah.' James nodded. 'Didn't expect that reaction, though.' He laughed a little.

'Well, I did say she'd be pleased…' Remus shook his head. 'I told you so, and all that.'

'She's that excited about it?' James couldn't contain his surprise.

'Well, yeah…' Remus looked at James, nonplussed. 'Of course she is…'

'Of course? What do you mean, of course?' James raised an eyebrow.

'Well… she's uhh… put a lot of work in, and, y'know, she's… pleased.' Remus mumbled his way through the sentence.

James nodded, and began shoving books into his bag, ready to leave as soon as the class was dismissed.

Outside the potions classroom, James was accosted by Lily, who threw her arms around his neck.

'Well done, Potter!' she laughed. 'You did it!'

'You don't need to sound so surprised, Evans.' James shook his head, smiling. 'And you probably don't need to molest me in the corridor. Save it for later, yeah?'

'Potter!' Lily snorted in mock disgust, and let go of him. 'Don't be vulgar.'

'Just because you can't resist my charms.' James waggled his eyebrows suggestively and laughed loudly. 'Now, I have things to do, and you _really_ don't want to be a part of them, so, if you'll excuse me and Remus, we'll be off.'

'Potter...' Lily sighed in exasperation. 'You're Head Boy! You can't be doing things that'll get you detention!'

'Yes I can. I'm a loveable rouge. And anyway, you're the one molesting me in the corridor.' James smiled winningly.

'I'm not molesting you!' Lily protested. 'I'm hugging you. Friends can hug friends.'

James blinked in surprise.

_We're _friends_? When did _that_ happen?_

'Potter? Hello?' Lily waved her hand in front of his bespectacled eyes.

'What? Yeah?' James shook his head to clear it.

'Didn't you have somewhere to be?' Lily grinned. 'Be off with you. And, I don't know anything.'

'I'm a bad influence on you.' James shook his head in mock disappointment, before dragging Remus away.

* * *

><p>The two groups of friends had arranged to meet at twelve in the courtyard before heading down to Hogsmeade. The Marauders, led by a nervous James, were ten minutes early.<p>

'Prongs… you look like Remus did when he got his first detention. All scared and anxious, like something's going kill you.' Sirius sniggered.

'Oh, shut it, Padfoot. I'm not nervous.' James glared at his friend.

'And I wasn't scared over my first detention!' Remus protested.

'You're both liars.' Sirius taunted, ducking as James threw a half-hearted punch at him.

'Tch. You're so violent, Potter.' Lily called as she approached, smiling.

'You should see him when we do badly in training.' Marlene said.

'He's downright brutal.' Emmeline Vance agreed, with a small smile.

'Oi! Vance, McKinnon, you'd better not push it or I _will_ get violent.' James said, with mock seriousness.

'For Merlin's sake, call me Marley.' Marlene said, shaking her head.

'Emma. Emmeline is too… middle aged.' Said the other, with a smile.

'Fine, fine. Marley and Emma it is.' James grinned. 'Now, c'mon. We don't want the three broomsticks to be too crowded, do we?'

The group of eight split into pairs who walked side by side down the path to Hogsmeade. Peter Pettigrew, and his long-term girlfriend Mary Macdonald led the party, closely followed by Remus, in his battered old coat and Sirius, in his prized leather jacket and muggle band t-shirt, who, in James' opinion, were walking extremely close together. After them came Emma and Marley, both wearing robes over muggle outfits, and, bringing up the rear was James and Lily.

'You, uh, you look nice.' James smiled hesitantly, wondering if she'd hex him.

'Oh.' Lily looked down at herself in surprise. 'thanks.' she blushed, toying with the end of her scarf.

She really did look good, James thought, in her baggy jumper, skinny jeans, trainers and Gryffindor scarf, with her ginger hair in loose curls.

'Well, you do.' James grinned. 'That jumper looks warm.'

Lily laughed. 'It is.' she paused for a moment. 'y'know, you don't look too bad yourself.'

James looked down at himself, taking in the old bomber jacket, the faded t-shirt that had probably once been black and was now a magnanimous shade of grey and ripped jeans stuffed into boots.

'I… uh… thanks.' He grinned. 'Sirius dressed me.'

'Not literally, I hope.' Lily raised an eyebrow.

'No! Not like that! He picked my clothes. He does that a lot.' James shook his head, and embarrassed blush creeping across his cheeks.

'Great hair and great dress sense.' Lily shook her head. 'Pity he's gay.'

'He's not gay, he's bi. Or pansexual… I can't remember the exact word he used. But the bloke'll do anything with legs, and some things without.' James shrugged, a little jealousy seeping into his tone. 'But only if he likes his face the way it is.'

'He's not my type.' Lily assured James, with a grin. 'Too mysterious for me. And too lazy.'

'But good at Quidditch.' James grinned, the jealous feeling ebbing away. 'At least he's got some redeeming features.'

'Being good at Quidditch doesn't automatically make someone a good person.' Lily admonished. 'Don't be a prat.'

'I'm not being a prat! Just because you don't understand Quidditch!' James protested.

'You sound like a stereotypical teenager.' Lily grinned, and put on a whining tone. 'You don't _understand_ how _important _it is! It's so much _more_ than a _game!_'

James couldn't help laughing at that.

_You know_ he thought to himself_ this isn't anywhere near as uncomfortable as I'd thought it would be._

The eight of them sat together, at one long table in the Three Broomsticks, laughing and talking as one. They all ate, and drank, a little too much, Marley in particular, who had, it seemed, taken it upon herself to consume as many butterbeers as was humanly possible before they had to return to the castle.

As he lay in bed that night, thinking over the day, James found that he couldn't remember what it was that he had talked about with Remus, or Sirius, or Marley, or Emma, and yet he remembered every word of his conversations (and there had been many) with Lily. When thinking about that a little more, James realised that actually, he was fine with that (and really, why shouldn't he have been?) because they'd been really rather good conversations.

It was only after a few more moments of contemplation, when James realised his thoughts contained brackets, that he decided that he probably ought to go to sleep.

* * *

><p>November passed in a blur, the weather growing colder, the days shorter, and the homework load lighter as December approached. The Gryffindor and Slytherin Quidditch teams spent every free moment on the Quidditch pitch, both teams determined to be the victors of the first match of the season.<p>

The players were not the only things that flew. Insults and hexes were exchanged regularly between both teams. James didn't escape this treatment, and, one afternoon, he found himself in the not-so-tender care of a furious madam Pomfrey, while she endeavoured to remove the antlers that he had sprouted after a confrontation with the Slytherin captain.

There was, as Lily had remarked one breakfast time, a good side to all the Quidditch hype. The Marauders were too busy practicing to wreak havoc upon Hogwarts and her inhabitants.

On the third of December, the day of the match, not a trace of blue, bronze, black or yellow was to be seen amongst the student body, the member of which were all sporting scarves and flags in either red and gold, or the less common green and silver.

James was uncharacteristically quiet during breakfast. Poking his eggs around his plate to make it look like he'd eaten more.

'Oh, brighten up, Prongs. You look like someone just killed your pet.' Sirius poked him in the arm. 'We're on top form. We'll totally dominate this match.'

James said nothing.

'Oi!' Sirius poked him again. 'Stop being a prat, Jimbo. We can do this! It's only Slytherin.'

'I'm not being a prat.' James said, without looking up from his eggs. 'I'm just not being overconfident.'

Sirius scoffed at that. 'Jimbo, dear, you're _always_ overconfident.'

'Jimbo?' a familiar voce asked. 'You lot have some strange nicknames for one another.'

James' head snapped up, and he met Lily's twinkling green eyes.

'Siri.' James began, deliberately using the nickname he knew annoyed his friend. 'Is being a stupid ponce. Ignore him. Everyone else does.'

'Siri?' Lily laughed. 'You two are ridiculous.'

'No we're not!' James and Sirius protested in unison.

Lily laughed and shook her head. 'Sure, sure. Now, why, Potter, are you sitting there looking like you're about to go for a snog with a Dementor?'

'Pre-match nerves.' Sirius supplied.

'It's not nerves! It's just not being a cocky git like you!' James shook his head in exasperation.

'Oh, you'll trounce them.' Lily said breezily. 'I watched a couple of their practices. Not deliberately you understand, just… accidental observing. Well, their keeper is nowhere near as good as ours, and their chasers can't throw straight.'

James and Sirius gaped at Lily, twin expressions of astonishment on their faces.

'Prongs?' Sirius said slowly.

'Yes, Padfoot?' James didn't take his eyes off the bemused redhead in front of him.

'Did I just hear that right? Evans, _Evans_ has been spying on the Slytherins for us?' Sirius sounded as flabbergasted as James felt.

'Either that, or we're both mad.' James confirmed, a wide grin spreading across his face.

'Oh, don't be so silly.' Lily sighed, but, before she could continue, James had pulled her into a tight hug.

'Evans.' He said. 'You are a goddess.'

'Uh, Prongs, you might want to save that for later.' Sirius said, his voice oddly strained.

'Oh. Sorry.' James grinned sheepishly, and let Lily go.

'C'mon.' Sirius shook his head. 'We ought to get down to the pitch. Warm up a little. And we need to change.'

'Sure.' James stood. 'See ya, Evans.'

'Bye, Evans.' Sirius said, standing too.

'Actually…' Lily assumed an expression of extreme discomfort. 'Can I have a private word, please, Bla- Sirius?'

'I'm not going on a date with you.' Sirius said, but he sank back into his seat.

'I would never ask.' Lily smiled.

'I'll, uh; I'll see you in the changing rooms then.' James nodded. 'Come find me before the match starts, yeah, Evans?'

'Sure thing.' Lily nodded. 'Now, be off with you!'

James dawdled off to the changing rooms, wondering what on earth Lily Evans could possibly have to say to Sirius Black that couldn't be said in front of him.

It could be about him. That was possible. _Probable_ even. Maybe she was asking how to get him to stop fancying her. James tried not to feel too disheartened at the thought. It didn't work.

'Oi! Prongs!' James turned at the sound of his name, raising a surprised eyebrow at Sirius, who was running up behind him, sporting the widest smile James had ever seen.

'Yeah?' James raised an eyebrow. 'What did Evans want?'

'Oh, doesn't matter.' Sirius' smile grew wider. 'She's a fantastic bird, that one. I don't know why I didn't see it before.'

James swallowed, his throat suddenly dryer than it had been previously.

'D'you know where Remus is?' Sirius asked, the question throwing James.

'Uh… he's probably still in bed.' James thought. 'I s'pose he'll meet us by the changing rooms before the match.'

'Yeah.' Sirius laughed. 'You're right. He will.'

'Care to tell me what the bloody hell is going on?' James asked.

'I... Remus… I'm going to ask Remus to go to Hogsmeade with me.' Sirius looked unfathomably pleased by this.

'He's your mate. You always go to Hogsmeade with him.' James stated, thoroughly nonplussed.

'Nah, I'm asking him on a _date_.' Said Sirius, sobering a little.

'Oh.' James nodded, before realising the implications of the statement. 'Wait. Remus is gay?'

'Apparently so.' Sirius shrugged. 'According to your Evans.'

'She's not my Evans.' James protested.

'Not yet she's not.' Sirius winked at James. 'C'mon. Let's hurry up and change.'

Fifteen minutes later the entire Gryffindor Quidditch team was assembled outside, some, like the Prewett twins, talking to family- in their case a younger, red-headed, sister whose name James didn't know- others, like James and Sirius, were talking to friends.

Lily and Remus had been waiting outside the changing rooms, and Sirius had immediately dragged the werewolf to the fringes of the group of players, leaving James alone with Lily.

'Quidditch robes look really impractical.' Lily commented. 'I mean, they're all dramatic when you're flying, but they're pretty impractical, flapping all over the place.'

James laughed. 'They're a bit silly.' He agreed. 'But muggles wear some strange things for sports too.'

'Oh?' Lily raised her eyebrows. 'Like what?'

'Oh, I don't know.' James waved a hand vaguely. 'Just stuff.' He grinned sheepishly.

'Some utter rubbish come out of your mouth, Potter.' Lily shook her head.

There was a slightly uncomfortable pause.

'There's a Hogsmeade weekend next week…' James began. 'I wondered- d'you wanna hang out again.' He raised his hands defensively. 'Not as a date! Not unless you want it to be.'

Lily rolled her eyes. 'I'll go with you.'

'That'd be fun.' James grinned. 'I had fun last time.'

'Me too.' Lily smiled, and blushed a little, looking away. '_Oh!'_

James jumped a little at her surprised exclamation, and followed her gaze, only to see his two best friends kissing like their lives depended on it.

'_Gross._' Said James, with feeling.

'I think it's sweet.' Lily said, as if that decided the matter.

'They aren't your best friends.' James reminded her. 'I hope Remus knows some good silencing charms, or you'll be visiting me in the mental hospital.'

'Don't be so melodramatic, Potter.' Lily laughed.

'You don't share a room with them.' James wrinkled his nose.

'I'm sure it'll be fine.' Lily patted him on the arm soothingly.

'Psh. That's not your best mates snogging.' James turned to Lily and raised an eyebrow. 'Have Emma and Marley ever snogged?'

Lily thwacked him on the arm. 'Don't be vulgar, Potter.'

'Me? Vulgar?' James grinned. 'Never.'

Lily shook her head and laughed. 'I should probably go. I want a good view.' Lily grinned. 'Good luck, Potter.' She turned to leave.

'Hang on a minute, Evans.' James grinned, as Lily turned back around. 'Don't I get a kiss for luck? I'm pretty sure that's traditional.'

'Maybe if you win.' Lily raised her eyebrows, a blush spreading across her cheeks.

James stared at her, dumbfounded. He had expected… he didn't know what he'd expected, but it hadn't been that.

'Now, I really should be going.' Lily smiled again, and left, before James could say another word.

The match was not a clean one. Four of Gryffindor's ten goals, and all six of Slytherin's were scored from penalties. The crowd was furious, shouting, screaming and hurling abuse at the wrongdoers. By the time Emmeline Vance caught the Snitch, James could feel the throbbing of the beginnings of a black eye above his left cheekbone, and his right ankle was throbbing painfully from where one of the Slytherin beaters had whacked him with a bat.

James landed gracelessly, stumbling as his injured ankle took his weight, and wincing a little as he began the hobble towards the changing rooms, partially supported with a sweaty, bruised, and extremely happy Sirius. Halfway to the changing room door the pair was intercepted by Remus and Lily, both of whom looked both anxious and pleased.

'Potter, are you okay?' Lily's green eyes were full of concern.

'Just a bit of a bad ankle, and my face hurts.' James grinned. 'I've had worse.'

'Still.' Lily scrunched up her nose. 'You look awful.'

'I'll go to madam Pomfrey before the party.' James promised. 'She'll fix me up in no time.'

'I can do it.' Lily blushed furiously. 'If you want.'

James grinned. 'Sure. Why not?'

Lily dug around in her coat pocket, before pulling out her wand and a small bottle of ointment.

'Pull up your robes; I'll need to get at your ankle.' Lily blushed again, and squatted down, James pulling up his robes and trouser leg. It was, he thought, probably a bad time to bring up the victory kiss she owed him.

Steadying herself with a hand on the icy ground, Lily moved her wand in a complex gesture and muttered a spell. James felt a ribbon of heat wrap itself soothingly around his ankle, and the throbbing eased.

'Evans you're fantastic.' James sighed with relief, and extended a hand to help Lily up.

'I'm not quite done yet.' Lily smiled her mischievous smile, stowing her wand away and unscrewing the lid on the ointment jar. 'Take off your glasses, and don't move, I don't want to poke you in the eye.'

James obeyed, and Lily very carefully smoothed the green ointment onto the bruise, tongue between her lips in concentration.

'There.' Lily smiled and relaxed off her tiptoes. 'Try not to rub it in, or off, or anything. It'll soak in in ten minutes, and the mark ought to be gone by morning.'

'Evans, you could be a Mediwitch.' James grinned, tossing an arm around Lily's shoulders.

'I think that I might like to be.' She shrugged as much as was possible. 'I'd like to be helping people, even in a small way.'

'I've always wanted to be an Auror.' James smiled. 'To fight him. To fight Voldemort.'

'You'd be good at that.' Lily laughed. 'But you'd need someone with some sense to stop you getting killed.'

'I'm sure I could manage.' James grinned. 'To the common room? We did win the first match of the season. Some celebrating is mandatory.'

'I'm not really big on parties…' Lily blushed again. 'Normally I just hide.'

'You'll have fun.' James grinned. 'We can have a couple of butterbeers, and then be responsible and make sure nothing gets out of hand, okay?'

Lily nodded and smiled. 'Yeah.' She said. 'Okay.'

* * *

><p>A week after the match James and Lily met in the courtyard, which was milling with students looking for friends and dates.<p>

'No Marley or Emma today?' James asked, raising an eyebrow.

'No, Marley's got a cold, doesn't want to go out in the snow.' Lily grinned. 'Boring girl. Emma's got a date with some pretty Ravenclaw boy. What about the happy couple?'

James rolled his eyes. 'They're being sickeningly romantic.' He sighed. 'Remus is feeling a little ill, and Sirius wouldn't come without him. It's _horrible._'

'I think it's cute.' Said Lily, as if that decided the matter.

James shook his head. 'Shall we be off then?'

Lily nodded. 'Hang on, let me just get my note from McGonagall. I've lost my pass, so…' she smiled ruefully. 'I'm terrible for losing things.'

'Shit!' James grimaced. 'My pass was confiscated yesterday because I've had so many detentions. I hadn't even thought of it.'

Lily looked first crushed, and then thoughtful. 'Well… I'm particularly excellent at that charm that changes handwriting… I could…'

James looked on, nonplussed, as Lily pulled out a quill and some ink from her bag, and added his name next to hers on the temporary pass from McGonagall. She tapped it twice with her wand, and the handwriting shifted to match the professor's.

'There.' She showed James the paper in triumph. 'One perfectly forged note.'

James gaped at her.

'I've corrupted you.' he decided finally. 'I've corrupted the Head Girl.'

'Don't feel too proud.' Lily grinned. 'Shall we?'

James offered her his arm, which she took. 'Come on then. Lunch or shops first?'

'Lunch. It'll be warm in the Three Broomsticks. Then shops. I have Christmas presents to buy.' Lily smiled, using her free arm to tighten her scarf a little, and together they set off.

As the pair walked to Hogsmeade, James couldn't help notice the surprised looks and glances being shot their way. Not all of them were so benign; James noticed Severus Snape glaring daggers at him as they passed.

After the cold of the snowy walk to Hogsmeade, the cosy warmth of the Three Broomsticks was extremely welcome.

'What do you want?' James asked, pulling out Lily's chair for her.

'Oh, uh…' Lily thought for a moment. 'Drinks first or food?'

'Drinks first.' He grinned. 'I'm pretty sure Rosmerta'll have someone take our order. She likes me.'

'I'll have a butterbeer then.' Lily smiled, sitting down in the proffered chair.

'I'll be back in a moment.' James grinned, and sidled off to the bar.

They ate slowly, and by the time James had finished his steak and kidney pudding, most of their peers had already left the Three Broomsticks.

'The food here is fantastic.' Lily sighed appreciatively.

James nodded in agreement. 'I really don't see why most people skip lunch on Hogsmeade weekends.'

'Well, I suppose it gives them more time to shop. Especially now, most people are Christmas shopping.' Lily shrugged. 'I've done almost all of mine. I need to get Remus something. Care to help?'

'So, no presents for me?' James pouted. 'I'm hurt, Evans.'

'I didn't say you weren't getting one.' Lily grinned. 'In fact, I've already wrapped it. So there.' She stuck out her tongue.

James gaped at her. Lily Evans, who had been so vocal in her dislike of him, had bought him a Christmas gift?

'Well, we are friends now.' Lily reminded him. 'And really, I had to buy it for someone, and it's so perfect for you.'

'It being what?' James asked, intrigued.

_Shit. Need help from Remus. What do I give her?_

'It's a surprise, Potter.' Lily rolled her eyes. 'Telling you would rather undermine that.'

James rolled his eyes. 'Smartarse.'

'Oh, psh. You love me really.' Lily flipped a hand casually.

James made a face like a fish.

'Oh come on.' Lily sighed. 'Lighten up.'

'I'm light.' James protested. 'In fact, I'm positively luminescent.'

'Whatever you say.' Lily rolled her eyes. 'Come on. We don't want to be too late back, and I do need to get Remus something.'

'You put your coat on.' James grinned. 'I'll go pay.'

Lily looked as if she were about to protest, but James sauntered off towards the bar before she could say anything.

As the two walked back up the path to Hogwarts, snow began to fall. Smirking to himself, James hung back a little, and on the pretence of tying up his shoelace, he scooped a handful of snow into a ball. With a soft _whump_ it hit Lily in the small of her back.

'Potter!' Lily squealed, bending down to create her own snowball. She threw it, hitting him in the stomach.

'Ow.' James complained. 'I bought you lunch and everything.'

'You really shouldn't keep doing that.' Lily noted. 'You'll run out of money.'

'Don't be ridiculous.' James scoffed. 'I'm filthy rich, Evans. I won't run out of money unless I really try.'

Lily looked surprised. 'You're rich? I thought Sirius was the posh one.'

'We're both posh.' James grinned. 'But he sounds it.'

_Why is everyone but me on first-name terms?_

_Maybe I should just drop a casual Lily into the conversation._

_Yes. Now. GO, Potter! _

_Oh. No- wait. That'd be the sound of my Gryffindor courage running for the hills._

'I had no idea.' Lily shook her head.

'We Potters are an old, respected, pureblood line.' James shrugged. 'Descended from the Peverells- an old, now non-existent family- through a daughter, or something. We've got family heirlooms and everything. There's even a cottage in a place called Godric's Hollow. That's been in the family for decades.'

'You mean, you have houses you don't use?' Lily looked astonished.

'Two.' James confirmed, feeling self-conscious. 'The cottage and a townhouse in Paris. My parents go on holiday there sometimes.'

'And where do they live? A country manor?' Lily asked a trace of sarcasm in her tone.

'For six months of the year.' James answered. 'The other six they're in London. Dad's on the Wizengamot, see.'

Lily shook her head. 'I had no idea.' She repeated. 'None.'

'Yeah, well.' James shifted uncomfortably. 'I don't shout about it. I don't want to look like a prat.'

'That's fair enough.' Lily laughed. Then she threw a snowball with astonishing accuracy, hitting James on the nose.

'Oh no you don't Evans!' James grinned, launching his own snowball at Lily, who dodged with a laugh, giving James opportunity to use his wand to create a stockpile of snowballs. This, he decided, was the best bit of winter.

By the time James and Lily reached the castle they were hand in hand, snow melting in their hair, and their entwined fingers were icy cold.

'It was my sister.' Lily said suddenly. James looked at her in befuddlement.

'Pardon?' he asked, quite sure that he'd missed something.

'Why I was mad on the platform.' Lily shrugged dejectedly. 'She thinks I'm a freak. Calls me one often enough. We had a fight when she drove me to the station. That's why I was so dreadful to you.'

'Perhaps you and Sirius should start an "I have arseholes for relatives" club.' James suggested, squeezing her hand supportively. 'Still.' He sighed. 'At least you have a sister. I never had any siblings.'

'You're lucky.' Lily sighed again. 'Petunia's a bitch.'

'She sounds it. But she doesn't understand. You're special, even for a witch. She's… normal.' James smiled down at Lily.

'Funny.' She said. 'You're the second person to tell me that.'

James had a feeling he wouldn't like it if he knew who the first had been.

'All the more reason to believe it then.' James said, giving her cold hand another squeeze. 'Hurry up, Evans. It's nearly time for dinner. We must be some of the last ones back.'

'Hurrying up. Not that they'll be missing us much.' Lily nodded, increasing her pace to match James'.

Upon reaching the entrance hall, James and Lily found that they had indeed been missed. Sirius and Remus, who were holding hands and looking worried, accompanied by Emma and Marley, stood in the entrance hall, scanning the milling students for James and Lily.

'Prongs!' Sirius exclaimed. 'You two have been ages- are you holding hands?'

'No.' James and Lily said, at exactly the same time, blushing and letting go of the other.

'Sure…' Sirius raised an eyebrow.

'What took you so long?' Marley asked. 'Did you stop off for a shag in the Shrieking Shack?'

'No!' Lily protested, blushing more.

'We had a snowball fight.' James supplied. 'Evans lost.'

'That sounds like a date to me.' Remus grinned, eyes twinkling. 'What do you think, Pads?'

'Definitely a date.' Sirius nodded.

'It wasn't-' James began to protest, but Lily interrupted him.

'Oh, fine! It was a date!' she said, in exasperated tones throwing her hands in the air dramatically.

James gaped at Lily for a few seconds, until Severus Snape barged past him, looking furious.

Lily steadied him. 'Do try and stay upright, Potter.' She grinned.

'Snivelly did just run into him.' Sirius protested, patting James on the back as if to demonstrate their Marauderly solidarity.

James straightened, just in time for two lines of _pain_ to slash across his chest, his shirt tearing. He could smell the blood, hear a shout of pain, (_was that him?)_ and the floor rose up to meet him. The colour was draining from the world around him and… _OhGodfuck ithurtsithurtsithurts hurtshurts_hurts.

There was a scream, his name, his first name '_James!_' and it was full of fear and terror and shock.

_Lily…_

_Have to say something._

_Mouth won't open._

_Hurts…_

James's eyes slid shut.

* * *

><p>When James opened his eyes the first thing he saw was white. He could smell the odd mixture of potions and disinfectant that characterised the hospital wing and his chest was throbbing.<p>

'Ow.' He muttered, wincing as he shifted into a more comfortable position.

'James?' Remus Lupin leaned into view, looking concerned.

'What… where… what's going on?' James rubbed his eyes and yawned, and rubbed his eyes.

'You were hit with some kind of curse.' Remus informed him. 'We don't know who did it, or what curse it was, but madam Pomfrey says if you're lucky, the wounds won't scar.'

'We can't have scars ruining my Adonis-like temple of a body.' James agreed, with a grin.

'Prongs?' another worried voice reached James' ears. 'Prongs, how're you feeling?' Sirius ducked through the curtains, and took a seat next to Lupin.

'Bloody awful.' James managed a weak grin. 'But I suppose I'll recover?'

'Pomfrey reckons you'll be up and about in no time.' Sirius smiled encouragingly. 'You've got the rest of the week off to rest.''

'I've got a whole week off?' James asked, surprised.

'Three days.' Remus corrected him. 'It's Tuesday.'

'Shit…' James breathed. 'I've been out for three days? I've missed Quidditch practice!'

'It's good to have you back, mate.' Sirius laughed.

'You're acting like I've been gone for weeks.' James grinned.

'Just two and a half days.' Remus chuckled. 'Sirius has dragged me here every morning, break, lunch and free lesson just in case we missed you waking up.'

'Soppy bastard.' James grinned affectionately.

'I'm not as bad as some.' Sirius raised an eyebrow. 'A certain ginger potions nerd has been here day and night, refusing to leave your bedside. She didn't even go to lessons.'

'She what?' James was dumbfounded. 'Where is she now?'

'Sleeping. She passed out from exhaustion two hours ago, at about ten o'clock this morning, or so we're told.' Sirius informed him. 'Pomfrey's put her in the next bed with orders to stay there for the rest of the week.'

'Is she alright?' James asked, biting his bottom lip in concern.

'She'll be fine.' Remus assured him. 'Then you can snog and hold hands as much as you like.'

'We don't snog.' James rolled his eyes. 'We're just mates, Moony.'

'That's the oldest and lamest excuse in the book.' Sirius interjected.

'That's not what it looks like.' Remus said, ignoring his boyfriend. 'Everyone knows that you like her, and that she-'

'Remus.' Sirius cut Lupin off with a warning tone. 'Lily said not to say.'

Remus nodded, and from his expression, James knew that it was no use pushing the point.

'Why is everyone but me on first name terms with her?' James complained.

'Because she's waiting for you to initiate it.' Remus shrugged. 'I thought that was pretty obvious.'

'Apparently not.' Said James, drily.

'Oh, man up a little.' Sirius poked him in the leg. 'Just ask her to call you James. Or Jimbo.'

'Ugh.' James rolled his eyes. 'Not that again.'

'I like it.' said Remus, grinning.

'Well I don't. And I'm hospitalized. Humour me.' James protested.

'Oh, you're no fun.' Sirius pouted.

James stuck out his tongue. 'What's the time?'

Remus checked his watch. 'Just gone half twelve.' He said. 'Sirius, we ought to go. Lessons to attend.'

'You're no fun either.' Sirius sighed, but he stood up anyway. 'See you, James. We'll be back at the end of the day.'

'See you then.' James waved at his friends as they ducked through the curtains closing off his bed, before turning his attention to the mountain of chocolate on his bedside table.

* * *

><p><strong>This section has a song: <strong>_**Baby Blue Eyes **_**by **_**A Rocket to the Moon**_**. Just the general sentiment of it fits the middle part of this bit.**

* * *

><p>During their hours together in the hospital wing James and Lily had, with Remus' aid, organised a prefects meeting for the Sunday night. On Saturday people had had to declare their intentions for the Christmas holidays. According to Remus there were only twelve Gryffindors staying for the break. Of those twelve, four were seventh years. James was one. Sirius, Remus and Lily were the other three.<p>

During the holidays prefect duties altered slightly, and Lily and James had called the meeting to establish what, exactly, these changes were.

They held the meeting in Flitwick's classroom, as they had before, although there were considerably less people there- two Hufflepuffs, a fifth year Ravenclaw girl that James thought he recognised, Remus, James and Lily.

Lily took charge of the meeting again, although James endeavoured to be more supportive that he had been before, and he was rather pleased by how smoothly the whole thing ran.

'Before we go, does anybody have any questions or suggestions?' Lily asked.

One of the Hufflepuffs- James reckoned his name was Diggory, or Diggleby or something like that- raised a hand.

'Shoot.' James nodded at him.

'Well, some of the girls in my house have asked if I could put forward the suggestion of some kind of Christmas or end of year dance.' He shrugged. 'It's kinda silly, but I promised I'd ask.'

'I can put it forward as a suggestion.' Lily nodded. 'But I'm going to hazard a guess that the answer will be no.'

'Thanks.' Diggory- James was pretty sure it was Diggory- gave a nod of appreciation.

'Anybody else?' James asked. He took the silence as a no. 'Off to your dorms then. You've got twenty minutes to curfew.' He said. 'Having been to a prefects meeting isn't a valid excuse to be out after curfew. Remus tried it once.'

The group laughed, and the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws got up to leave.

'You guys coming?' Remus asked.

'You two go on.' Lily said softly. 'I'll catch up.'

'I'll wait for you.' James said. 'You go ahead, Moony.'

Remus nodded. 'Right you are.' And then he left.

_Ah, Remus Lupin. The tactful one._

'Evans, are you okay?' James asked, putting a hand on her shoulder. He wished more than ever that he could call her by her first name.

'Yeah.' She sighed. 'I'm just being silly.'

'C'mon.' James crouched next to her chair, so that he was slightly below eye level. 'You know you can talk to me, right?'

'It's just…' Lily laughed weakly. 'What Diggory said got me thinking. I really wish we could have a dance. I'd like to… I'd like to see who asked me.' Her startlingly green eyes met James' hazel ones, and he saw a challenge in them.

'That's not silly.' James argued. 'It's perfectly natural.'

'There's a war on.' Lily shook her head. 'People are _dying_ and if Voldemort wins, I'll be one of them, and I'm moping because I'll never get to go to a dance? That's silly.'

'Then you should dance while you can.' James said. 'Just in case he does win.' He took a deep breath. 'Evans… if I told you that I knew a place where we could dance, and nobody would find us, would you dance with me?'

'Yes.' Lily said, after a short pause.

James straightened up, and extended his hand. 'Then come with me.' He smiled.

Lily smiled back, and took his hand.

When they reached the seventh floor corridor where the tapestry of ballet dancing trolls hung, James dropped Lily's hand.

'Close your eyes.' He told her.

'What?'

'Your eyes. Close them. And no peeking.' James gave her a stern look.

Lily sighed, and closed her eyes.

James practically ran the three passes to open the Room of Requirement, shaping it into a perfect replica of the room in his parent's home where he had, reluctantly, learned to dance as a child.

'Open your eyes.' James said, turning the handle and pushing the door inwards.

Lily gasped. 'How did you do that?'

James winked. 'Welcome to the Room of Requirement. Hogwarts' best-kept secret.'

Lily shook her head in astonishment. 'This is amazing.' She breathed.

'Yes, yes it is. Now, do you want to dance or not?'

'Yeah…' Lily took James' hand again, and he led her into the room, closing the door behind them.

He flicked his wand at the old gramophone in the corner, and music began to play.

James smiled at Lily. 'Might I have this dance?'

'You may.' Lily blushed. 'I can't dance though.'

'Nonsense.' James told her, pulling her closer, and putting a hand on her waist. 'You're Lily Evans. You can do anything. Just… follow my lead.'

Lily smiled, putting her hand onto his shoulder. 'All right. I'll trust you.'

For a short while they simply swayed on the spot, but soon the swaying turned to dancing, and Lily was laughing as James span her about the room. He felt like an idiot, but at the same time, he didn't. After all, it was him dancing with Lily; nobody else got to do this. There was an odd sense of surreal perfection to the whole thing.

James smiled as he caught Lily, pulling her a little closer than he had before.

'Told you that you could do it.' he whispered in her ear, smiling.

Lily laughed, her eyes sparkling. 'I'll never doubt you gain.' She said, with mock sincerity.

'Good.' James laughed too.

In the corner of the room stood a grandfather clock, and, as the song on the gramophone came to an end, it chimed eleven times.

'Shit!' Lily exclaimed. 'Curfew was half an hour ago!'

'Fuck.' James swore. 'We'll have to make a break for it. We can't stay out all night. People would talk, and you don't want that.'

'No, we don't.' Lily sighed. 'Okay, so how do we get back?'

James grinned. 'We wing it. Filch'll be on the prowl, and that damned cat of his. Maybe a few professors. There's no planning this one Evans m'dear.'

'Alright.' Lily nodded. 'Let's go.'

They linked hands again, and ran from the room.

They very nearly made it to the portrait hole before they were caught. McGonagall was walking down the corridor, and James nearly ran into her.

'Mr Potter! Miss Evans!' McGonagall looked shocked. 'What are you doing out after hours?'

'We were talking after the prefect meeting, and uh, lost track of time.' Lily supplied hastily.

'Be that as it may, it is forty minutes after curfew. I shall have to give you both detentions. And twenty points from Gryffindor.' McGonagall sighed. 'I know you have both had difficult weeks, and I am aware of your scheduled meeting. Count yourselves lucky. Now, do I have to escort you up this corridor, or can you manage the last hundred meters by yourselves?'

'We can manage, professor.' James did his best to look ashamed.

'Very well. Good-night to you both.' McGonagall nodded to them, before resuming her rounds of the castle.

Neither of them moved until they were positive the transfiguration professor was out of earshot. Then they collapsed in laughter.

'Oh, Merlin…' Lily gasped, wiping her eyes. 'Her _face!_'

James nodded, laughing too hard to speak.

After five minutes, they regained their composure, straightening, up, wearing identical idiotic grins.

'Hurrah.' Lily said sarcastically. 'Detention. Wonderfully done, Potter.'

James made a split second decision.

'James.' He said.

'What?' Lily blinked.

'My name is James. Not Potter.' His grin widened. 'I've bought you lunch twice, spent a week in hospital with you, danced with you and now I've landed you in detention. If that doesn't put us on first-name terms, then I don't know what does.'

'Alright.' Lily nodded. 'James.'

'Lily.' James grinned.

They stood there for a moment, smiling like two cats over spilled cream.

'Shall we?' James gestured to the portrait hole.

Lily nodded, and together they approached the portrait hole.

'Password?' asked the Fat Lady, yawning.

'Mistletoe.' James gave the seasonal password.

'Do go in.' the Fat Lady said, swinging open.

James and Lily entered the common room. It was deserted, and the fire in the grate had burned out.

'Goodnight, James.' Lily stood on tiptoe and kissed him on the cheek.

'G'night, Lily.' James pulled her into a hug, which she returned, before pulling away and heading up the staircase to the girls' dormitory.

James stole up the stairs to his own dorm, determined not to wake his friends. This wasn't out of any selfless motive, but rather because Sirius could be very vindictive if he didn't get his beauty sleep.

As it transpired, James needn't have worried. The other three Marauders were sitting on his bed, waiting.

'Where've you been?' Sirius demanded.

'I have been with Lily.' James said, putting a careful stress on her name.

'Lily?' Remus' eyebrows shot up. 'Well, well. First name terms I see. And that took an hour?'

'No. we were dancing, and then McGonagall caught us on the way back here.'

'Dancing?' Remus' eyebrows rose higher. 'Is that some kind of bizarre innuendo?'

'No.' James shook his head indignantly. 'We danced.'

'Sure.' Peter chuckled, drawing out the word.

'Oh, sod off the lot of you.' James rolled his eyes. 'Get off my bed. I'm knackered.'

With much grumbling the three boys retreated to their own beds and James collapsed gratefully into his.

* * *

><p>On Wednesday morning James and Lily received their detention slips. They were to report to the entrance hall at seven that evening. Wednesday also happened to be the last day of lessons. The school ran as normal in the morning, and the Hogwarts express left shortly after lunch.<p>

His detention slip was not James' only post that morning. A large brown paper parcel from his mother was delivered, along with a letter wishing him the best from her and her father.

'What's that?' Lily asked, nodding to the parcel.

'This, Lily my friend, is your Christmas present.' James grinned. 'And Remus assures me you'll love it.'

Remus nodded. 'You will. And it was mostly his idea.' He jerked a thumb at James.

'I can hardly wait.' Lily smiled. 'Yours came last night.'

'I look forward to opening it.' James smiled back.

'D'you wants me to find you a book of baby names?' Sirius asked, with a smirk.

James punched him absently in the arm, and ignored him.

'I'm going to take this.' He tapped the parcel. 'Upstairs and hide it from you. I'll see you at lunch.' James grinned, scooped up the package, and hurried off to his dorm.

Once he was alone in the dorm, James carefully unwrapped the package. He opened the box, and there, on a nest of padding, lay a book, bound in black leather and the title -_Moste Potente Potions- _inlaid with book had been on one of the library shelves for as long as James could remember. It had been given to his grandfather, a keen potioneer, decades before James had been born. It was the original edition of the book, one of ten still in existence, and contained instructions for potions that had been removed from all the later editions. As a boy, James had spent a lot of short winter days in the library, in an armchair by the fire, reading what muggles called _classics_.

James wasn't sure how many charms had been placed on the book to protect it from damage, but he did remember his father once spilling coffee on it, and the liquid simply evaporating away. He was, therefore, reasonably confident that Lily would be able to read the book, and perhaps make some of the potions, without worrying about the book itself.

James closed the box, and slid in under his bed to wrap later. He would have to write his mum and dad nice, long letter saying thank you for giving up the book so that he could give it to the girl he liked. There were times when James was thankful for being a spoiled only child.

At quarter to seven, James met Lily outside the portrait hole.

'Ready for your detention then?' James grinned. 'Not too much of a shock to the system I hope?'

'Oh, sod off, James.' Lily grinned. 'But, speaking of the system, what if there's a prefect uprising against the delinquent Head Boy and Girl? What if we get our badges taken away?' Lily laughed. 'Now we're both loveable rouges.'

'Don't be daft.' James told her. 'The prefects are too lazy to lead an uprising. And McGonagall loves me. So no, we're not getting impeached. And anyway, this must be like, your first detention _ever_, so you're not yet rouge.'

'This is my fourth- no, fifth detention, actually.' Lily laughed.

'Oh?' James arched an eyebrow. 'When were the others?'

'One in first year, for being consistently late to lessons because I was always getting lost. One in third year for being caught out after curfew with Severus, and two in fifth, one for skipping lessons, and the other for not doing some of my summer homework.' Lily ticked each one off on her fingers as she listed them.

'Quite the little deviant, aren't you?' James grinned.

'Exactly.' Lily nodded, laughing.

'Perhaps I shouldn't give you your Christmas present.' James smirked.

'Then I wouldn't give you yours, which would be a shame, because I'm pretty damn sure you'll like it.' Lily elbowed him in the side.

'Oh, fine!' James threw up his hands theatrically. 'You can have yours.' He smiled slyly. 'You'll love it.' he told her.

'As I said earlier, I can't wait.' Lily grinned, and James stepped forward to open the door to the entrance hall for her.

'About time.' Filch, the caretaker, wheezed. 'Follow me.'

'Argus, my old friend!' James cried, grinning from ear to ear. 'How _are_ you these days? It's been what, a week?'

'Be quiet.' The caretaker growled. 'If I had my way you'd be strung up in the dungeons, but the professor says you're to spend an hour cleaning in the trophy room.'

'Ah, you have my sympathy.' James smirked. 'Care to lead the way?'

With much muttering and cursing, filch lead James and Lily to the third floor.

'Wands.' Filch demanded, extending his hand. 'Now.'

James pulled his wand from his pocket and handed it over, Lily followed suit. 'One hour.' Filch told them. 'The professor will send someone to tell you when your time is up. Everything you need is in there.' Filch nodded at the door, before practically pushing James and Lily through it.

Forty-five minutes later, James threw down his cloth in exasperation.

'I.' he declared. 'Am _bored_.'

'Well, you might as well get on with it.' Lily sighed. 'Only fifteen minutes left.'

James aimed a lazy kick at the bucket for something to do. His foot connected, and the soapy water sloshed out onto the floor.

'Great.' He groaned. 'Now I have that to clear up.'

'It's your own fault.' Lily chided. 'What did you expect to happen?'

James ignored her and crouched down, in an attempt to wipe up the mess.

'Well, fuck.' He said, glaring angrily at the puddle, which he had only succeeded in spreading. 'Be careful of that. I've slipped on these tiles before when they're wet.' He glared at the puddle as if it were his mortal enemy.

'Well, if you were cleaning like you were supposed to be, that wouldn't have happened.' Lily rolled her eyes, and gave a small smile. 'Still. We've not got long left; we might as well stop here.'

'y'know, I still can't believe that you've had five detentions.' James grinned. He'd been teasing her for the past three-quarters of an hour, and he suspected that she was getting thoroughly sick of it.

'Yes, well, unlike you James, I don't loudly announce my misdeeds to the world.' Lily shook her head, smiling.

'I do not do that!' James cried, in mock indignation a hurt, clutching at his chest theatrically.

'Yes, you do. You brag. All the time.' Lily laughed at his ridiculous antics.

'Not all the time.' James pouted, and, still laughing, Lily reached across the wet patch of floor to pat him on the arm.

'Oh, fine then.' She sighed. 'Only most of the time.' She took a step closer, and, as her foot connected with the slippery floor, she lost her balance.

'Careful there.' James steadied Lily, hooking an arm around her waist to support her. 'You okay?' he asked.

'Yeah, I think so.' Lily blushed. 'Bit embarrassing, though.'

'Well, it's a good job I'm so good at catching.' James grinned, lifting her completely off her feet, and setting her down on the other side of him, well away from the spillage. He realised, very suddenly, that Lily was very, very close to him. Close in a way that friends weren't. The atmosphere in the room had changed with the shift in position, the casualness replaced by a sort of charged tension that James couldn't put a name to.

'Lily.' James' voice caught in his throat, and he was so, _so_ conscious of her hands on his arm, and his on the small of her back. She felt delicate, breakable and James was terrified that he'd hurt her if he pulled her closer, but he couldn't let go.

'Yes?' Lily's green eyes had that mischievous glint that James loved in them, and he realised that he'd said her name simply for the sake of saying it.

'I should probably let go now.' James choked it out, no feeling in the words.

'Probably.' Lily agreed, her tone matching his.

For a moment, a second that could have been a year, neither of them so much as breathed. Then;

'I never did give you a kiss for winning that Quidditch match.' Lily said, and James could tell by her expression that she was as surprised by the words as he was.

'No.' he agreed. 'You didn't.'

'Do you want it now?' Lily raised an eyebrow, and James wondered how she managed to be so calm when his heart was trying to escape from his ribcage.

'Of course.' He smiled softly. 'If you want, you can close your eyes and think of England.'

'I can't imagine why I'd want to think of England at a time like this.' Lily breathed.

And then James was pulling her closer, and her hands were in his hair.

His first thought, after his brain broke through the mess of surprise, incoherency and hormones, was that her lips were incredibly soft. His second was that, really, they should have done this _years_ ago. His third was that now he _was_ kissing Lily, he never wanted to stop.

Kissing Lily was like nothing James had ever experienced. It was rather like Lily herself, soft and gentle and fiery and passionate, and a hundred and one other things that couldn't possibly all be together, in one place, and yet, somehow w_ere_.

'Oh.' Came a voice from the doorway.

James and Lily broke apart, panting, and rapidly turning scarlet.

Severus Snape stood in the doorway, their wands clutched in his hand.

'Terribly sorry to interrupt you.' he sneered. 'Although, really, she's much too good for you, Potter.'

'Oh, I know.' James said, curling a protective arm around Lily's waist. 'But Lily can choose who she wants for herself, without any input from you, Snivellus.'

'James.' Lily's tone was warning. 'Don't.'

James nodded. 'Old habits die hard.' He said, cheerfully, and he could feel Lily shaking a little with suppressed laughter. 'Our wands, please, Snape. If you don't mind.'

'Not at all.' Snape sneered, his tone venomous. 'Here-catch.'

James stepped forwards and caught the wands. He called a sarcastic thank-you after the departing figure.

'Oh god!' Lily put her head in her hands, laughing. 'How embarrassing!'

'I'm sorry- I shouldn't have.' James put a hand on her shoulder, unsure of what to do.

'What are you apologising for?' Lily demanded, looking up.

'Um… kissing you?' James frowned, utterly befuddled.

'Don't apologise.' Lily looked away blushing. 'Not unless you regret it.'

'Oh, I don't regret it.' James shook his head. 'Do you?'

'No!' Lily said defiantly.

'Well, uh, that's good?' James had no idea what to say.

'Yeah.' Lily smiled weakly. 'Yeah it is.'

A pause.

'So… what does that make us now?' Lily asked, with uncharacteristic shyness.

'Whatever you want it to make us.' James looked at her solemnly. 'Don't do anything you wouldn't do if we hadn't just been caught snogging in the trophy room by Snape.'

'There's a Slug Club dinner on New Year's.' Lily said, and James was taken aback by the seemingly random subject change. 'We're allowed to bring guests. Or… dates. Go with me?'

James blinked in astonishment. 'Did you just ask me on a _date?_' he asked, incredulous.

'Yeah.' Lily smiled. 'Yeah, I suppose I did.'

'Today.' James declared. 'Is the best day _ever._'

'You do realise.' Lily grinned, shooting him a sly look. 'That this makes you my boyfriend now?'

James opened his mouth.

And then closed it again.

'Well.' He said, finally. 'It's a bloody good job I got you a Christmas present then, isn't it?'

Lily laughed, and held out a hand for James to take.

'Come on.' She grinned. 'Let's go to the common room. Sirius and Remus will never forgive us if we don't tell them right away.'

James laughed too, and took her hand. 'Its scary how used to them you are after only a few months.' He remarked.

'You get along with my friends just fine.' Lily shrugged. 'Fate works in mysterious ways.' She gave a short laugh.

James kissed her on the cheek, before starting in the direction of the nearest staircase that would get them to Gryffindor tower.

Sirius and Remus were sat on the rug by the fire, Sirius lying with his head in Remus' lap, having his hair stroked.

'Evening boys.' James grinned, his arm around Lily's waist.

'Hello.' Remus looked up at them, surprise evident on his face. 'Since when were you two so, erm… close?'

'Since now.' Lily poked her tongue out.

'What's going on?' Sirius sat up, looking bewildered.

'We… uh, have something to tell you.' James couldn't resist a smile.

'You're not having a baby, are you?' Remus grinned.

'Um, no.' Lily blushed. 'We're um…'

'Together.' James supplied.

'You what?' Sirius looked blank.

'We.' Lily said, with excruciating slowness. 'Are in a relationship.'

'But-but…' Sirius seemed unable to comprehend the concept.

'I knew he'd be confused.' James laughed lightly.

'You said not to say you liked him!' Sirius exploded, pointing an accusing finger at Lily, who blushed.

'That was before.' Lily protested.

'Before what?' Sirius demanded.

'Before we made out in the trophy room.' James interjected. 'Just a thought.'

'Ugh.' Sirius made a face. 'I give up.' he pouted, and lay back down.

'Well, I think it's great news.' Remus smiled encouragingly. 'If you want to utilise the dorm, Sirius and I can sleep down here.'

Lily rolled her eyes. 'We've been going out for all of twenty minutes.' She said. 'We're not having sex just yet.' James nodded in agreement, and dragged Lily over to the sofa for a long overdue cuddle.

As James lay in bed that night, listening to Sirius's soft snores, looking up at the canopy of his bed, he couldn't help but smile to himself. He'd spent seven years trying to get Lily to go out with him, and now he'd finally succeeded. Seven years was a pretty long test of persistence, but it had paid off in the end. James closed his eyes, and promptly fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Christmas day came quickly, and at ten am on the twenty-fifth of December, James found himself being woken by an overexcited Sirius Black.<p>

'Why do you act like a small child at Christmas?' James groaned, his attempts to roll over and go back to sleep foiled by Sirius, who was sitting on his legs in dog form.

'Why don't you?' Sirius grinned, transforming back into a man.

'Remus!' James shouted desperately. 'Control your boyfriend!'

'Sirius, if you don't stop bothering James, I won't give you your present.' Remus sighed.

'Yeah, right.' Sirius scoffed, but he got off James anyway.

James, who was by that point too awake to get back to sleep, rolled out of bed and stumbled into the bathroom.

He took a long, hot shower and washed his hair in a somewhat desperate attempt to relax himself.

He, James Potter, was spending Christmas day with Lily Evans. _His girlfriend._

It was the last part that terrified him.

In a further effort to comfort himself, James dressed in his favourite grey jeans, a plain t-shirt and his Quidditch jersey.

Sirius frowned at him.

'What _are _you wearing?' he demanded, in affronted tones.

'Um…' James looked down at himself.

'Off.' Sirius commanded. 'Take it off. Your nerves are clearly so frazzled that you've forgotten how to dress.'

James thought for a moment, decided that he really couldn't be bothered to argue the point, and undressed.

Under Sirius' careful instruction, James redressed in black jeans, sneakers and a grey shirt which hung open over a white tee.

Although James was willing to concede that the outfit was an improvement, he also held the opinion that his appearance wasn't terribly dissimilar to that of a zebra, and he felt a certain sense of relief when Sirius pronounced him acceptable to be seen.

There was a Christmas tree by the fire in the common room, and stacked under it were twelve piles of Christmas presents, one for each of the remaining Gryffindor students.

Lily was curled up on the sofa, a neatly wrapped present in her lap, the coffee table next to her laden with a platter of cakes, toast and other breakfast-y items to compensate for the lack of a Christmas day breakfast.

'Merry Christmas, love.' She smiled, and patted the sofa next to her to indicate that James should sit down. James gave her a quick kiss and sat down.

'Merry Christmas, Lily.' James smiled. 'Who opens their present first?'

'We'll both start at the same time.' Lilly said, setting the present in James' lap.

'Alright.' James nodded, handing Lily her gift.

Under the garishly pattered paper was a small oak box, with a gold latch. Intrigued, because he didn't often get presents that came in boxes, James unlatched it and lifted the lid to reveal a tiny golden ball, etched with intricate designs. James picked it up, and a pair of wings shot out, beating so fast they were a blur.

'It's a snitch.' James said, unnecessarily.

'Turn it over.' Lily grinned.

James turned it over, to reveal the words _Property of James Potter_ inlaid in silver on the side.

'It's brilliant.' James grinned, and kissed Lily on the cheek.

'Now you don't have to steal them.' Lily laughed, blushing ever so slightly. 'And you can practice with it.'

'Open yours.' James told her. 'Go on.'

Lily lifted the lid off the box, and gave a gasp of surprise.

'It's one of the ten remaining original editions.' James resisted the urge to shrug. 'It's got some healing potions that were taken out of other editions, as well as a few other bits. I thought you could maybe make some, if you wanted.'

Lily carefully replaced the book in its box.

'Do you… like it?' James asked, his nervousness returning with a vengeance.

'It's perfect.' Lily whispered. 'But, James, this must have cost a small fortune.'

'I have a large fortune though.' James grinned. 'A _very_ large fortune.'

'Oh, but you shouldn't have!' Lily threw her arms around him, beaming.

'You're worth it.' James stroked her hair.

'I should have dated you a long time ago.' Lily mumbled into his neck.

'You're just getting that now?' James chuckled, and tilted Lily's chin up for a kiss.

Sirius coughed loudly.

'There are children present.' Sirius smirked, brushing hair out of his eyes.

Lily blushed, and moved a little away from James.

'If you've quite finished eating one another's faces, other people have given you presents.' Remus laughed, throwing a parcel at James.

From Remus James had received a selection of Zonko's merchandise and Honeydukes chocolate. Sirius had given him a cleaning kit and compass for his broom, but best of all but Lily's gift's was the brand new Nimbus 1001 racing broom from his parents.

Christmas dinner was held at a single long table in the great hall, with the remaining members of staff scattered amongst the students. Lily insisted on sitting next to professor Slughorn, so as not to offend him, even though Severus Snape was sat on his other side, and really he would have been fine without Lily.

Had James been worried about not upsetting his own favourite teacher, he would have sat near professor McGonagall, something that proved unnecessary, as she arrived after James, and ended up sitting opposite him, next to Dumbledore.

The meal proved fantastically surreal. Dumbledore insisted upon everyone in the near vicinity reading the jokes that came out of their Christmas crackers, and laughed genially at all of them. The crackers differed enormously from muggle ones, as Lily later told him. For one thing, the cheap paper hats were instead replaced by fantastic pieces of millinery which succeeded in being awful and fantastic at the same time, and for another the crackers ruptured, not with a tame pop, but with a sound like a cannon blast, and by the end of the meal, everyone on the table was wearing a new, often ridiculous, hat. James was sporting a particularly fine top hat, which he refused to remove even when, after dinner, the four seventh year Gryffindors engaged in a vigorous snowball fight.

* * *

><p>New Year's Eve came quickly, the days flying by, and on the thirtieth of December, James found himself preparing for Slughorn's party.<p>

Perhaps a more accurate description was that he was being prepared. Sirius, who was vocally suffering from a severe case of boredom, had taken it upon himself to dress James, who was beginning to be worried about how much his best friend cared about his appearance.

'It's a dinner, not a wedding.' James reminded him for the umpteenth time.

'I'm practising for my best man duties.' Sirius smirked in reply. 'Now, don't move. I'm trying to do something with your hair.'

James rolled his eyes, but didn't move.

'There.' Sirius looked proud of himself. 'It looks like it's meant to be messy.'

'It does look better than normal.' Remus supplied, from where he was lying on his bed.

'Hurrah.' James rolled his eyes. 'You just made me spend half an hour getting ready. Can I go now?'

'Lily started two hours ago.' Sirius sighed. 'Girls.'

James opened his mouth to speak, and then decided that it really wasn't worth the effort.

'Now, go. Better not keep her waiting.' Sirius gave James a friendly shove towards the door.

James wondered what would happen if he threw up.

Lily was waiting in the common room, wearing a short bronze-coloured dress made of fabric that shimmered as it caught the light. Her hair was pinned up, and she looked as nervous as James felt.

'You clean up well.' Lily smiled. 'I didn't know you owned a suit.'

'Neither did I.' James smirked. 'You look amazing- almost perfect.'

'Only almost perfect?' Lily said, in tones of mock affront.

'Here.' James carefully pulled the pins out of her hair, so that it fell loose, and spilled down her back. 'Now you look perfect.'

Lily blushed, and James merely smirked at her.

'Shall we?' James offered her his arm, and together they headed down to the party.

There were very few people there. Most of the members of the Slug Club had gone home for the holidays, and so, seated around the table were James, Lily, Gwenog Jones, a second-year Slytherin who was a fantastic Quidditch player, Ambrosius Flume, a sixth year boy, who was all set to inherit Honeydukes, who was accompanied by his date, a pretty blonde girl, and, directly opposite James, glaring daggers at him, Severus Snape.

The dinner progressed smoothly, with Slughorn directing the conversation. He even addressed James once or twice, complementing him on his flying, and congratulating him on his improvement in potions, which Slughorn put down to James finally having a good woman.

At a quarter to midnight they trooped up to the astronomy tower, and, as the bells tolled for the New Year, they toasted champagne to a crackling symphony of fireworks. At the final toll of the bell, James and Lily shared a quick kiss- for luck in the New Year, James laughed afterwards.

Right up until Slughorn gave James and Lily a scribbled note to grant them safe passage to the Gryffindor common room, Snape never once stopped glaring at James.

* * *

><p>The rest of the holiday slipped away from James, until it was the very last day before classes restarted, the last afternoon before the rest of the school returned from their holidays.<p>

James was lying in bed, playing with the snitch Lily had given him. Remus was reading on Sirius' bed. Lily and Sirius were in the library working on a Herbology essay that James had already done, and that Remus refused to let Sirius copy.

'I'm bored.' Remus sighed, snapping his book shut.

'We could go down to the library.' James suggested. 'They've been there since lunch. Even Sirius can do an essay in an hour and a half.'

'Why the hell not?' Remus swung his legs off the bed.

James stuffed the snitch into his pocket, and followed Remus out of the dormitory.

Sirius and Lily were not sat at any of the work tables, but their books, parchment quills and ink were still lying on one of them.

'Huh.' James said, raising an eyebrow. 'Where the hell are they?'

'We should probably go look for them.' Remus shrugged.

'Come on then.' James set off down the nearest aisle, glancing down the rows of shelves as he walked.

Twelve rows down, James stopped dead, unable to believe his eyes. Lily and Sirius were stood in the middle of the row, Lily's arms around Sirius' neck, Sirius's around her waist.

_Oh god no, please god no _was running through James' head on a loop.

'I…' Remus looked horror-struck, and awfully resigned. 'I knew something like this would happen.' He whispered, almost to himself. 'I'm so sorry it was with her, James.'

James didn't have the strength of mind to reply.

His best friend and his girlfriend were stood in front of him, arms wrapped around one another, and all James could remember was the words he had heard in the dining hall so many weeks ago.

_He's been jealous of James's feeling for you for years._

_For years._

_Years._

'_Fuck._' James hissed. 'Fuck fuck _fuck_ this can't be happening…'

The snitch chose that moment to wriggle free from James' pocket, and all he could do was glare hatefully at it, because Lily had given it to him. And then, wings moving at a blur, it sped off towards the two people James was watching intently, and began buzzing around their heads, as if it was orbiting them.

Sirius and Lily broke apart, the former looking up at the snitch in puzzlement, and Lily turning towards James, who looked stonily back at her.

It was then that James knew he'd made a mistake. Lily's eyes were red and puffy, her cheeks tear-stained, and she looked both miserable and afraid.

'James?' she asked, her voice cracking a little.

'Lily are you okay?' James practically ran forwards and pulled her into a tight hug. 'What's happened?'

'It was Snape.' Sirius replied, before Lily could speak, and his voice was full of furious venom. 'Snape kissed her.'

'He _what?_' James asked, his voice was dangerously calm.

Lily began sobbing into his shoulder.

'I went looking for a book.' Sirius supplied, gesturing to the copy of _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi _that lay abandoned on the step of a ladder. 'Then the next thing I knew, Lily was here. She tried to tell me what happened, but she started to cry, and couldn't go on. Then you were here.'

'I.' said James, slowly. 'Am going to find him and _kill_ the little fucker.'

'no.' Remus said, finally moving forward to join the group. 'No you can't. We have to get this settled properly.' The lycanthrope continued, staring at his shoes, the bookcases, at anything, in fact, that wasn't Sirius.

'What do you mean?' James asked, rhythmically stroking Lily's hair in what he hoped was a soothing manner.

'Go to McGonagall. This is sexual assault.' Remus shrugged, and the gesture was as fare from nonchalant as was possible. 'It needs to be sorted properly.'

'Remus is right.' Lily mumbled.

'We should go now.' Remus said. 'Get it over with.'

Lily nodded, releasing James. 'Come on.' She said, and her voice was a little stronger than before.

James and Lily stood in Dumbledore's office, with Sirius and Remus behind them, and professor McGonagall sat in a straight-backed chair opposite Dumbledore himself.

'Miss Evans, I am aware that you have recounted your tale to professor McGonagall. Would you, can you, do so again?' Dumbledore asked his tone gentle.

Lily nodded, a minute jerk of the head.

'Whenever you are ready, miss Evans.' Dumbledore smiled reassuringly. 'Please, do not hurry yourself.'

'I was in the library with Sirius.' Lily began slowly. 'We had a Herbology essay to finish. We needed to look something up, the uses of a plant… only I'd forgotten the book we needed- _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_, so Sirius volunteered to fetch a copy. He'd been gone for less than a minute, when Snape turned up. I told him- I said to go away- I didn't want to talk to him. He wouldn't go, he was just stood there. I- I got angry. I stood up…' Lily trailed off, and it was obvious from her voice that she was trying to stay calm. 'He started saying things… he was just so… horrible. And then… he kissed me.' Another pause. 'I ran. I went looking for Sirius.'

Dumbledore nodded slowly.

'Have you in any way given him reason for his actions?' the headmaster asked, not unkindly. 'Even some small provocation…'

'He saw us kissing once.' James said. 'He didn't look too happy.'

'I see.' Dumbledore nodded.

'I have told Miss Evans that without proof, even another witness, there is very little we can do.' Professor McGonagall sounded severe, and almost angry.

'Alas, if only there were some way we could witness Miss Evans' memory, or to prove her truthfulness.' Dumbledore sighed. 'Such is the failing of magic.'

'I could take Veritaserum.' Lily suggested. 'If that would help.'

'I am afraid not.' Dumbledore sighed. 'As I am sure you are aware, it takes a lengthy amount of time to brew, and we have none in the school supply.'

'Memories.' Remus said suddenly. James followed his gaze to a stone basin, stood on a pedestal, filled with a silvery… something.

'So wonderful are the minds of the young.' Dumbledore smiled. 'A pensive would indeed allow us to view Miss Evans' recollections.'

'I'll do it.' Lily said her voice stronger. 'But I don't really want people poking around in my head without me there.'

'Of course.' Dumbledore inclined his head. 'Shall it just be you and I?'

'James?' Lily looked at him, and James knew what she was asking.

'Of course.' James nodded. 'I'm not letting you do this by yourself you know.'

_That and I want to know how bad an accident old Snivelly is going to need._

Lily withdrew her wand from her pocket, and with a shaking hand, touched the tip to her temple. As it came away, it pulled with it a silvery strand of memory.

James and Lily entered the pensive first, followed by Dumbledore.

_The library was quiet. Lily and Sirius were sat at one of the tables, talking in whispers. _

'_We need to compare this to Gillyweed.' Lily was saying, jabbing a finger at her parchment, as if to emphasise her point._

'_Go on then.' Sirius smirked. 'Compare.'_

'_I don't have the book I need.' Lily shook her head._

'_We need the one on herbs and mushrooms, right?' Sirius asked, standing. 'I'll get it.'_

James wanted to tell him not to go anywhere, but he knew it wouldn't make a difference.

_After a matter of seconds, a greasy-haired figure, dressed in black, rounded the corner into the central workspace._

'_Hello, Lily.' Snape said, crossing to her table, standing far too close to her._

'_What do you want, Snape?' Lily asked. 'I'm working.'_

'_I wanted to talk to you.' Snape sounded almost hopeful._

'_Well, I don't really want to talk to you.' Lily glared up at him._

James felt a swell of pride.

'_Go back to your little Death Eater friends.' Lily told Snape. 'I'm sure they're missing you._

'_I'm not going.' Snape said._

'_Why not? I don't want to talk to you.' Lily wasn't looking at_ _him_.

'_Is this because I called you a mudblood?' Snape demanded, and James could hear the anger in his tone._

'_no.' Lily rounded on Snape, standing in a fluid motion. 'This is because you're really bugging me.'_

'_It's Potter, isn't it?' Snape sneered. 'He's put you up to this.'_

'_James has nothing to do with this.' Lily snarled._

'_You know he's only playing with you, right?' Snape glared. 'You're just like all the other girls to him. You used to hate him, and now you're all over him.'_

'_I never hated him.' Lily shot back. 'Just the things he did.'_

'_He hasn't changed, Lily!' Snape was nearly shouting. 'He's just screwing you around. He'll ditch you soon enough for some pretty pureblood girl. Just you wait.'_

'_Don't you dare project your prejudices onto James?' Lily sounded hurt, even through her furious tone._

James reached out, and took the hand of the Lily standing next to him, the real one, who was watching the unfolding scene with a look of dread on her face.

'Miss Evans, are you quite alright?' Dumbledore asked. 'If you wish to stop, for us to leave…'

'no.' Lily shook her head. 'No sense in that now.'

_Snape had moved closer to Lily, and James could see her fear._

'_Why him?' Snape demanded. 'Why Potter?'_

'_Because he's a good man.' Lily replied. 'Because I enjoy spending time with him. Because he's my friend as well as my boyfriend. Who else?'_

'_Me.' Snape's voice had dropped to a whisper. 'Why not me?'_

_His hands were on Lily's arms, pinning them to her sides. _

_Lily seemed unable to reply, and, as if taking advantage of her surprise, Snape leaned forward and pressed their lips together._

_Lily jerked away, but Snape was holding her in place. She struggled for a few moments more, before her foot connected with Snape's shin, and she tore away from him, running after Sirius._

'I think we have seen enough.' Dumbledore sighed. 'I shall have to talk to professor Slughorn. For now, we ought to be getting back.' James felt a hand grip his upper arm, and, with a jerk, he was back in Dumbledore's office.

'Miss Evans, for now, you do not have to attend any lessons which you share with Mr. Snape.' Dumbledore gave her a reassuring smile, before turning to McGonagall. 'Minerva, would you accompany these four students to their common room, and then please locate Horace and bring him here.' Dumbledore sighed, and sat back down at his desk.

'Of course.' Professor McGonagall ushered the four Gryffindors from the office, and down the revolving staircase.

Nobody spoke, even when they reached the common room and Lily curled up with James on a large ottoman near the fire, in silence, but for whispered _I love you-_s, and _it's okay-_s.

* * *

><p>Before James really knew what was happening, Easter was almost upon Hogwarts. Lily's birthday- at the end of January- had gone smoothly, and to James's immense surprise, he'd handled Valentine's Day quite well too. A romantic Hogsmeade trip, a bouquet of roses, and a heart-shaped gold locket, while not particularly original, had pleased Lily a great deal, and on February the fifteenth they had woken up together in the Room of Requirement. Valentine's Day had gone well for everybody but Peter Pettigrew, who had forgotten altogether, and, as a result had been dumped by Mary Macdonald, and had then had to spend the night as the only single boy in the Gryffindor dormitory. Lily was back in all her classes- and was studiously avoiding Snape, who looked worse than ever, and, to James's knowledge, was still doing detentions every Saturday afternoon.<p>

It was three weeks before the Easter holidays. James and Lily were sharing a loveseat by the fireplace, and ignoring their homework. It had been a full moon the night before, and James couldn't stop yawning. Sirius was in the hospital wing, standing vigil over Remus, and Peter had gone to convince his fellow animagus to return to Gryffindor tower.

'James?' Lily asked her tone serious.

'Yeah?'

'Is Remus a… werewolf?'

James blinked in surprise. It wasn't the sort of question you just came out with.

'I… it's not my place… uh… maybe you should ask him.' James stammered, bewildered.

'That's a yes, then.' Lily still sounded perfectly calm. James wondered if, perhaps, he was dreaming. 'I sort of knew.' Lily continued. 'Snape had all these theories. I did think he was right. I mean, we've been together for four months, and you're always tired the day after the full moon. Remus always looks awful, too.'

'You can't tell anyone.' James said.

'I hadn't planned on it.' Lily gave short laugh. 'Although, the nickname- Moony. Really subtle, James.'

'Sirius did the nicknames.' James shrugged. 'Direct your derision towards him.'

'So, if Remus is Moony, why Padfoot, Prongs and Wormtail?' Lily raised an eyebrow.

'You wouldn't believe me if I told you.' James grinned.

'Try me.' Lily smirked.

'I can't. This isn't just my secret. I'll have to ask Sirius and Pete too.' James shook his head.

'Ask us what?' Peter Pettigrew's voice came from behind James.

'Do share.' Sirius encouraged, draping an arm over the back of the chaise lounge. James silently promised himself that he'd sit so that he could actually see the entrance to the common room in future.

'Lily wants to know where our nicknames came from.' James sighed. 'Can I?'

'If you promise to never tell anyone, no matter how you feel about it.' Sirius directed the words to Lily. 'And also, try not to freak.'

'Peter?' James looked to his other friend.

'If you and Sirius think it's a good idea.' Peter enthused. 'Then go for it.'

'This had better not be anti-climactic.' Lily said, crossing her arms with mock severity.

'Trust me, it won't be.' Sirius tipped her a wink.

'I'll be back in a moment.' James said, standing from his seat. 'There's something I need first.'

When James returned he had his invisibility cloak hidden under his jumper.

'Come on.' James offered Lily his arm. 'We've got a bit of a walk.'

He stopped Lily outside the portrait hole, and, after checking up and down the corridor, pulled the cloak out from under his jumper.

'Is that an invisibility cloak?' Lily asked, looking wide-eyed at the fabric in James' hands.

'Yeah. Family heirloom.' James stepped sideways, so he was closer to Lily and pulled the cloak over the pair of them.

'This is why you only get caught half the time, isn't it?' Lily asked.

'We used to have a map that showed the position of everyone in the school. We made it in fourth year- Remus did the research, Peter got into every nook and cranny of the building, Sirius did the drawing and I did the wandwork. But it got confiscated. We charmed it to insult anyone who tried to read it. Filch got offended and locked it away somewhere.' James grinned.

'That's an impressive bit of magic.' Lily smiled. 'If only you put the effort into your schoolwork.'

'I think you'll find that my grades are well above average.' James protested. 'It's just… you're the brains of this relationship.'

'Yes, yes I am.' Lily smirked. 'Where are we going, anyway?'

'To the grounds.' James grinned. 'Patience, Lilyflower, patience.'

Lily shook her head at the pet name, but said nothing.

The grounds were muddy- the April showers had hit early, and there were huge patches of what had once been grass that were now little more than a marsh, and James carefully picked his way through the mess, Lily close behind. James stopped in the shadows of a large beech tree.

'Lily, I need you to promise me that you won't freak out.' James sighed. 'And that you won't tell anyone, even if you do freak out.'

'I'm okay with Remus being a werewolf. Trust me- I won't panic.' Lily smiled reassuringly.

'Being a werewolf isn't illegal.' James muttered to himself.

'What?' Lily asked. 'I didn't catch that. Sorry.'

'Oh, it's nothing.' James shook his head. 'Now, are you ready?'

Lily folded her arms, and leant against the tree. 'Ready.' She said.

James took two steps backwards, away from Lily, and changed.

Becoming his stag form was almost like zipping himself into a sleeping bag. There was a moment of odd contortion, like when you're trying to find the zip, the thing that will let you in, that will keep you there, and then a feeling of being surrounded by something _other_. It wasn't a painful sensation, but even after years of practice, it felt strange. He had the urges of the stag- to sharpen his antlers on the beech tree- and he had the rationality of a human- which was telling him that Lily Evans was currently staring at him in awestruck confusion.

'James?' Lily's voice was barely more than a whisper. 'I don't… how?'

James dipped his head, eyes meeting hers.

'You've still got glasses.' Lily gave a short, soft laugh and reached out a hand to trace the rings of darker fur around his eyes. 'You're an animagus, aren't you?'

James slowly moved his head up and down, careful of where his antlers were going.

'Unregistered?' Lily asked, although James could tell from her tone that she already knew the answer.

James nodded again.

'Of course. I should have known.' Lily laughed again.

James stepped back, and let go of the change, concentrating hard on his human self. There was a perfectly simple reason for his intense concentration- something he had discovered the only time he had been lazy making the switch back- if his mind wasn't all there, his trousers wouldn't be either. He never had figured out where the missing clothes went.

'Well?' James asked, as soon as he had his body back. 'What do you think?'

'That's amazing.' Lily said, after a long pause. 'That's really advanced- and completely illegal.'

'Yeah well, we did it for Remus. We decided to do it in third year, and we finally managed near the end of fourth. It makes the full moon easier on him when we're animals.' James sighed. 'And then we had the nicknames.'

'That's such a fantastic thing to do.' Lily smiled. 'Remus is lucky to have such good friends.

'So, I get Prongs- the antlers. But what about Padfoot and Wormtail?' Lily asked, after another pause.

'Sirius is a dog- Padfoot came from the paws. And Pete's a rat. His tail looks like a worm.' James shrugged. 'Sirius did the nicknames.'

'Well.' Lily grinned. 'That was anything but anti-climactic.'

James laughed. 'I'm glad you thought so. Now, come on, back to the castle before the rain starts again.'

Lily hooked her arm through James' as he tossed the cloak over them both, and after checking that their feet were covered, they all but ran across the grounds and back to the secret passage that had gotten them out of the castle. The rain had already restarted by the time they got there.

* * *

><p>Three days later, the <em>Daily Prophet <em>reported a Death Eater attack in Diagon Alley. Sixteen people were dead. Three others were in St Mungo's with serious injuries.

It wasn't the first time, and James knew that it wouldn't be the last, but there was something different, something that struck a chord. One of the dead men had been found with a brand-new engagement ring in his pocket. According to his friends, he had planned to propose to his girlfriend. He had been Quidditch captain when James was in fourth year. James had known him well.

As it always was after these incidents, Hogwarts was subdued. The Marauders ceased their pranks and schemes as a mark of respect to the friends and relatives of the deceased, several of whom were still school age and nobody in the corridors spoke above a whisper.

The attacks were getting more common. Everyone was waiting, dreading reading the name of someone they knew in cold, unfeeling black newsprint on the front cover of the _Prophet_. Sooner or later, it happened to everyone.

There was something terrifying about knowing that life would most probably be short, and violent. James was set on becoming an Auror, to fight. The _Prophet_ had a special column for the obituaries of dead Aurors.

But that wasn't what James was thinking of when, one Saturday afternoon, he convinced Lily to have a girl's day, and Remus and Sirius that they should have some alone time and he took the tunnel under the statue of the one-eyed witch, and bought a ring from a little jewellery shop in Hogsmeade.

The simple ring, a gold band set with a diamond, wasn't supposed to be permanent. It was only until he'd asked Lily's parents for permission (provided she said yes, of course) and then he could ask his parents for the ring that had become a family heirloom.

The Gryffindor courage that had abandoned James on Christmas morning, and on his solo Hogsmeade trip with Lily was present in full force on Sunday. James, who knew a good opportunity when he saw one, pulled the little red box from his trunk, stashed it in his pocket, and made his way to breakfast with a sense of only slightly nervous anticipation.

Lily was already there, and James couldn't help checking his pocket when he saw her, laughing at something Marley had said.

_He was really going to do this._

James slid onto the bench next to Lily, and gave her a good morning kiss on the cheek.

'Morning, James.' Marley and Emma nodded at him.

'Morning girls.' James returned the nod. 'Quidditch practise tomorrow. The last one before the holidays.'

'We'll be there.' Emma grinned, and passed James a plate of sausages before he could ask.

James ate quickly, finishing at the same time as Lily, who shook her head in astonishment.

'I'll never understand how you can eat so much so quickly.' She told him.

'It's a talent.' James grinned. 'Shall we?' James gestured to the way out of the hall.

'Sure.' Lily stood up, and took James' hand.

Instead of heading straight to the common room, James guided Lily to the seventh floor.

'What's wrong with the common room?' Lily asked, with a small frown.

'I don't want to be interrupted.' James smiled a little shyly, and neither of them spoke again until they reached the Room of Requirement.

With a little prompting from James the room became a simple sitting room, with sofas and a coffee table. It wasn't the most romantic of spaces, but there was something about it that felt right.

James guided Lily to the sofa, which was upholstered in warm chocolate leather, and sat her down, before sinking to one knee next to her.

'James?' Lily looked confused.

James pulled the little red box from his pocket and held it up to Lily, without opening it.

'I, uh, I'd prepared a whole speech.' James began. 'About how I'll love you forever, and how I want to be with you until the end of time, but I've realised now, that it's clichéd bullshit.' He took a deep breath, and met Lily's eyes, which were wide with something James couldn't name. 'I don't know how long we'll have, Lily. We're living in a war, and we don't have much time. I love you, and I want to spend my life with you, however long or short it might be. So… marry me?' James flipped open the lid of the box.

Lily closed her eyes.

'I know this is crazy, and stupid and also a bit impulsive, but… well. You don't have to say yes, and if you don't anything has to change. We don't have to get married right away; we can wait a year or two. We don't have to tell anyone. Think about it-' James was blabbering, the words falling from his mouth.

'It is crazy, and stupid, and more than a bit impulsive.' Lily interrupted, opening her eyes. 'And god, everyone will think I'm pregnant or something, but… we won't tell anyone, not yet. Okay?'

'Is that a yes?' James felt a smile spreading across his face like quicksilver.

'Yes.' Lily nodded. 'Yeah.'

'Then, you should probably wear this.' James offered Lily the ring, which she hesitantly slipped onto her finger.

'It's a bit… obvious, isn't it?' Lily smiled, looking down at the twinkling ring.

'Here.' James pulled her hand towards him, and, pulling out his wand, cast a disillusionment charm on the ring. 'Now nobody can see it, but I'll know it's there.'

Lily blushed and laughed. 'We're engaged, and you haven't even met my parents yet.'

'Then we'll have to do that over the Easter holidays.' James grinned. 'The signup sheet comes round next week. Write to your parents; tell them you're coming home for the holiday. And that you've got a boyfriend coming over to meet them. And you can meet mummy and daddy Potter in return.'

'Okay.' Lily nodded, looking slightly dubious. 'I can do that. Let's just hope they don't freak out too badly.'

'Are they liable to freak out?' James swallowed audibly.

'They were fine with me being a witch. Compared to that, this is peanuts.' Lily laughed. 'Now, come on. We can't stay up here forever.' She grabbed James's hand, and pulled him up with her, and out of the door.

* * *

><p>James met Mr and Mrs Evans for the first time when they came to collect Lily from the Hogwarts express at the beginning of the Easter holidays. Lily looked a lot like her mother, but her eyes were the same bright green as her father's.<p>

'You must be James.' Lily's mother greeted him with a smile. 'Lily talks about you a lot in her letters. It's a pleasure to meet you.'

'The pleasure is mine, Mrs Evans.' James smiled.

'I understand we'll be having the pleasure of your company for dinner on Thursday.' Lily's father smiled a little.

'Yes, sir.' James nodded.

'Well, we'll see you then.' Lily's father offered a smile. 'Now, if you'll excuse us, I'm afraid I have work to do this afternoon.'

'Of course, sir.' James nodded. 'I'll see you on Thursday.' He gave Lily a kiss on the cheek. 'See you soon, sweetheart.'

'Goodbye.' Lily gave him a quick hug. 'Say hello to your parents for me.'

'Are they not meeting you here?' Mrs Evans asked.

'no.' James shook his head. 'They're a little… old, and it's only a short walk for me to get home. I like the exercise.'

'Are you sure?' Lily's mother frowned. 'We can give you a lift.'

'Thank you but I'll be fine.' James grinned. 'I appreciate the offer though, Mrs Evans.'

'Well, we'll see you on Thursday then, James.' Mrs Evans smiled, although James was pretty sure she'd rather have driven him home. There were two reasons James didn't want her to drop him off- one, he'd be pretty embarrassed when they saw his house, which was both big, and very expensive looking, and two, because he planned on Apparating from the designated safe point, a public toilet two streets away that was always marked "out of order", and occasionally used anyway.

And so, when James arrived at his parent's townhouse, he smelt faintly of urine. Public toilets were charming places.

James Apparated into a back alley a few streets from Lily's house, next to a road called Spinner's End, and, shoving his hands into his trouser pockets, made his hurried way to the cheerful red front door marked with a number sixteen.

Lily herself answered the door, and she greeted him with a brief kiss.

'Wait until after dinner before you ask them, okay?' Lily told him. 'Just… be charming. Make them like you, okay?'

'Shouldn't be too hard.' James grinned. 'Shall we?'

Lily stepped back, and James entered the house.

Once James had passed through the porch he came immediately to the sitting room, where, immediately to his left, sat the staircase, and to his right was the living room proper, with two sofas, a coffee table, a television set, and a whole _wall_ of packed bookshelves. James liked the place immediately.

'Come through to the kitchen.' Lily took his hand. 'I'll show you around.'

James followed Lily through the door at the far end of the living room through to the kitchen, which took up almost whole third of the house. The cooker, fridge and cupboards were at the left side of the room, and Lily's mother was bustling around them.

'Hello James dear.' Lily's mother beamed at him.

'Hullo Mrs Evans.' James smiled back.

'Call me Kate, dear. Mrs Evans makes me feel like an old woman.' Lily's mother laughed and shook her head.

'Ah, you're here.' Lily's father greeted him, emerging from through a door set in the wall to James' right, revealing a glimpse of a study.

'Hello again sir.' James shook the proffered hand.

'Please, call me Martin.' Lily's dad smiled genially. 'No formalities here.'

'Can I show James upstairs?' Lily asked.

'Yes, but you leave your bedroom door open, d'you understand?' Martin Evans instructed his voice full of fatherly concern.

'Yes, dad.' Lily sighed, a blush creeping into her cheeks before dragging James away.

The upstairs of the house had three bedrooms and a bathroom, arranged in an L-shape. Lily's parent's room was the largest, and James caught a flash of orange-painted walls through the open door as he passed it in the process of ascending the stairs.

'This is my room.' Lily pushed open the door to reveal a medium sized room, painted a pale shade of lilac. There was a desk in one corner, and a large bookshelf that was as packed as the ones downstairs on the wall adjacent to it. Opposite the bookcase were a large wardrobe, a chest of drawers, a vanity table, and a full-length mirror. Set against the centre of the back wall was a double bed.

'I like it.' James grinned. 'Very neat.'

'I cleaned it earlier.' Lily admitted.

'I'm honoured.' James chuckled.

'Nothing but the best for my future husband.' Lily laughed weakly.

'We don't have to ask them today if you don't want to.' James said seriously. 'I mean, this is only the second time they've met me.'

'No.' Lily shook her head. 'Like you said, we might not have time to hang around.'

'Are you sure?' James asked, placing his hands on her shoulders.

'I love you.' Lily sighed. 'Which probably means that I'm insane?'

'I love you, too.' James smiled softly. 'So I guess that makes us both mad.'

Lily laughed, and, standing on tiptoe, kissed James softly on the mouth.

'They'll be waiting for us downstairs.' She sighed.

'Yes.' James agreed, wrapping his arms around her waist. 'But I'm sure they can manage without us for a few more minutes.' He pressed another kiss to her lips, this one not as soft, more desperate. It was a little like their first kiss in the trophy room, moving too far too fast, their hand tangling in one another's hair, trying to get closer. James felt Lily's fingers on his skin, and he was aware that his shirt was now undone, and pushed halfway off his shoulders, and that his own fingers were doing battle with the clasp of Lily's bra.

'Oops.' James breathed, not sounding at all sorry.

'Yeah, oops.' Lily agreed, with a breathless laugh. She took a few steps backwards so that she was in view of the mirror, and busied herself fixing her appearance. James did up his shirt and ran a hand through his hair.

'Shall we go down then?' he asked.

Lily nodded, and took his hand, her fingers entwining with his.

'Whatever they say, we're getting married.' Lily told him. 'Even if we have to elope.'

'I've always fancied eloping.' James said, with a chuckle.

'Excellent.' Lily laughed, and together they headed back downstairs.

As it transpired, James and Lily arrived back downstairs at the perfect moment. Lily's mother- Kate- was just bringing the food out onto the table as James and Lily returned.

The meal itself went smoothly. Lily's father asked James what he wanted to do when he finished school, Kate Evans enquired about James' parents, and, all things considered, it went well.

It was Lily who instigated the dreaded conversation.

James wondered if Gryffindor's legendary courage could only be present in one person at a time.

'Mum, dad, there's something James and I need to talk to you about.' James marvelled at the self-assured confidence in Lily's voice.

'Go on then.' Martin Evans nodded, sounding severe.

'Lily and I, well, we've both decided that after Hogwarts, we're going to join the war, me as an Auror, Lily as a mediwitch.' James hesitated. Lily squeezed his hand encouragingly.

'It's dangerous.' James continued. 'Very dangerous, and there's no guarantee on how long we'll have… but we want to spend all the time we have together. Properly, not just living together, but as… as husband and wife.'

'We wanted to ask your permission.' Lily added. 'We want to wait, to after school, maybe even for a year. But we want to make it official.'

Lily's mother looked speechless.

'You aren't…' The look of supreme discomfort on Mr Evans' face was almost worth a photograph. 'Expecting, are you?'

'No!' Lily gasped. 'We… we hadn't even thought about children.'

'No kids just yet, Mr Evans.' James assured him.

'Have you talked to your parents about this yet James?' Mrs Evans asked.

'Not exactly.' James sighed. 'It's a little complicated, but for families like mine, getting married young is commonplace. My parents know that Lily's someone I want to settle down with, the one I want to marry, but they wouldn't talk about it with me- with us- unless we had your permission first.'

'What do you mean, families like yours?' Martin Evans' eyebrows rocketed skywards.

'Well…' James shifted uncomfortably. 'We're an old family, like, _really_ old… sort of like… aristocracy I suppose.'

'I see.' Martin Evans nodded.

'Lily, are you sure. Are _both_ of you sure you want this? You're only eighteen, this is a big decision to be making.' Kate Evans looked concernedly at the pair.

'I'm sure, mum.' Lily replied. 'I love James.'

'You need more than love to make a marriage work.' Mrs Evans sighed. 'Where will you live? How will you afford it?'

'My family have a house, in a village called Godric's Hollow, we can live there. And as for money…' James hated talking about this. 'Well, old families have lots of money, and, well… yeah.' James flushed.

'I see you've thought this through.' Lily's dad sighed. 'And you're happy, Lily?'

'I'm happy dad.' Lily gave a nod of confirmation.

'Then you have my permission, or my blessing. Just so long as we can have some from our side of the family at the wedding.' Martin Evans sighed.

'Thank you!' Lily threw her arms around both of her parents. Lily's mother reached out a hand to James, who took it, only to be pulled in to the group hug. He couldn't help laughing a little.

James and Lily returned to Hogwarts with a distinct feeling that something had changed irrevocably. They had talked to James' parents about their decision, and Mr and Mrs Potter had decided then and there to give them the cottage in Godric's hollow as a wedding gift, and the pair had gone as far as visiting the house, and making plans to redecorate. They had also been given Lily the Potter engagement ring, for when they decided to announce their engagement. Lily had hung it on a chain around her neck, out of sight. They hadn't told anybody.

* * *

><p>At the end of the first week back, just as James, the Marauders, Lily and every other seventh year was throwing themselves into exam revision, Dumbledore summoned the Head Boy and Girl to his office.<p>

'Miss Evans, Mr Potter.' He nodded to them, and gestured to a pair of chair opposite his desk. 'Please, take a seat.'

James and Lily sat.

'I am sorry to drag you away from your studies,' Dumbledore began, his eyes twinkling with amusement. 'But there are things we must discuss. First, however, I believe that congratulations on your engagement are in order.'

'I... uh… thank you, professor.' James managed, after a pause. 'How did you know?'

Dumbledore smiled, but did not answer the question.

'The matter I have brought you here to discuss is, I fear, rather more serious, and involves, perhaps, a touch of subterfuge on your parts. I am aware that the pair of you intend, once you finish Hogwarts, to join the battle against lord Voldemort. It is this that I wish to discuss with you now. I have begun to establish an organisation, called the Order of the Phoenix, dedicated to fighting Voldemort. Several witches and wizards, including Aurors, and professors at this school, are already members.' Dumbledore paused, and looked at the pair from over the tops of his glasses. James had a fleeting impression that Dumbledore could see right through him.

'If you two are willing, I would like you to join the Order, and to recruit other students in your year, and the year below you, who you deem suitable, from any house you wish to join the cause. Before you accept.' Dumbledore raised a hand to silence James, who had opened his mouth to speak. 'Before you accept, I must warn you that you will be in danger should you choose to become Order members. I will not think less of you if you refuse. There are many people in the world who wish to prolong their lives.'

'If we say no, what happens then, sir?' Lily asked, and James could tell, from her tone of voice, and from the bright light in her green eyes, that she was really only asking the question as a test.

'I will, I am afraid, erase your memories.' Dumbledore sighed. 'We cannot risk knowledge of the Order falling into the wrong hands.'

'And if we do want to join?' James asked.

'Then I would ask you to return here, three weeks from today, with any students you have recruited.' Dumbledore smiled, and James wondered if the man knew that he and Lily would accept, or if he was just supremely confident.

'We'll do it.' Lily said, meeting James' eyes.

'Yeah.' James nodded.

'Thank you.' Dumbledore sounded solemn. 'I knew that I chose the Head Boy and Girl well. Now, you have work to be done. I shall see you in three weeks.'

Sirius, Remus, Peter, Marley and Emma were the first ones Lily and James asked. Lily took the girls, James the boys.

'Go on then, Prongs.' Sirius grinned. 'Why're we locking ourselves in the dorm?'

'I have something I need to ask you.' James began awkwardly.

'Nobody's having sex with you.' Peter chimed in, unhelpfully.

'I think Lily is, actually.' Remus added, although he didn't really sound like his heart was in the remark.

'Just… be serious for a moment. And for Merlin's sake, if you even think about making a pun, I'll punch you, Sirius.' James shot his best mate a warning look.

'We're being sensible.' Sirius promised.

'Good.' James took a deep breath. 'Y'know with the war, and Voldemort.' Peter let out a squeak. He was the only Marauder who wouldn't say the Dark Lord's name. 'With Voldemort.' James repeated, putting more emphasis on the name. 'Well, Dumbledore has set up an organisation called the Order of the Phoenix, and he's asked me and Lily to recruit some student members. You guys can't tell anyone about this. It'll be dangerous, we'll be fighting properly, and there's a damn good chance we'll be killed, or badly hurt, so… so don't just say yes. Think about it, okay?'

'Don't need to mate.' Sirius shook his head. 'If you're doing this, then I am too. You're like family.' He paused. 'Like family should be.'

James had an overwhelming urge to hug his friend. So he did.

'I'll do it too.' Remus spoke up. 'After all, someone has to watch your backs.'

'Pete?' James turned to the last Marauder.

'Yeah.' Peter Pettigrew nodded apprehensively. 'Yeah, sure.'

'Excellent.' James patted Peter on the back amiably. 'Let's go find Lily and the girls. See how she got on.'

Lily had, as it transpired, successfully recruited Marley and Emma, who had accepted the offer as readily as Remus and Sirius had.

James and Lily made a list of potential recruits, which included Frank Longbottom, and his girlfriend Alice, the Prewett twins, a Hufflepuff called Sturgis Podmore, Benjy Feniwck, and Caradoc Dearborn, both from Ravenclaw, and Edgar Bones. They had reluctantly eliminated Kingsley Shacklebolt from their list, along with a few other younger students.

After the end of the first exam- transfiguration- James and Lily approached their first targets.

'Frank, Alice, we need to talk to you about the war.' Lily began.

'In private.' James added.

Alice nodded. 'Sure.' She said.

'Anything we can do to help.' Frank nodded, and the four of them walked together from the entrance hall, heading out into the sunny grounds, in search of a secluded, private location.

Three weeks later, James, Lily, and all their recruits made their way to Dumbledore's office in staggered intervals too meet the adult members of the Order. Of the students James and Lily had asked, only three were not in attendance, and not a single one of the three even remembered having a conversation with Lily and James. James Potter gained a new level of respect for Minerva McGonagall when he saw her waiting with the adult Order members in the headmaster's office.

* * *

><p>There was a tradition at Hogwarts, a sort of unspoken rule, that, when the seventh year exams ended, they had priority over the relaxing, shady spots in the school grounds. James, who had the benefit of the custom during the fantastically hot summer of 1976, found it hard to express his gratitude.<p>

On the afternoon following their final exam, the Marauders, Lily, Marley and Emma made their way down to the beech tree by the lake. Marley had brought a blanket out for them to sit on, protection against the prickly brown grass, and the seven Gryffindors were sprawled across it. Marley and Emma had propped themselves up against the tree trunk, next to the hamper of food from the kitchens, and were engaged in casual conversation with Peter, whilst plaiting one another's hair to keep it off their necks in the heat. Remus was lying with his head in Sirius's lap, half asleep, while his boyfriend took long drags from a cigarette, his tie draped across his shoulders. Lily and James had taken off their robes, and were using them as pillows. James had undone his shirt, and was enjoying the feel of the sun on his skin. Lily was lying with her shoulder touching James. She had taken off the chain with the ring on it and was toying with it idly.

'I want to tell them.' Lily whispered to James.

For a split second, James didn't know what she meant. Then he realised.

'You sure?' he asked, unable to keep traces of concern from his voice.

'I'm sure.' Lily nodded as much as was possible when lying down.

'How do you think they'll take it?' James asked, turning his head to meet her gaze.

'I'm perfectly willing to bet you a galleon that Sirius will cough on his cigarette.' Lily smirked, and James laughed.

'Fine then.' James grinned. 'A galleon on Sirius _not_ choking on his cigarette.'

Lily laughed, and sat up. James followed suit.

'Sirius, Remus, Pete.' James motioned to his friends. 'C'mere a second.'

The three boys shuffled closer, with much friendly grumbling, and Lily waved Marley and Emma over to join them.

'We've got something we need to tell you.' James began, clearing his throat awkwardly.

'You're not pregnant, are you Lily?' Remus asked, narrowing his eyes.

'Why do you a_lways_ assume that?' Lily threw up her hands in exasperation. 'I'm not having a baby.'

'Sorry.' Lupin shrugged. 'The speech seemed headed that way.'

'We're not starting a family just yet.' James shook his head. 'But… well…'

Lily extended her left hand, now adorned with the Potter heirloom ring.

'Merlin!' Marley exclaimed, staring at the fantastic array of diamonds and rubies that made the ring.

Upon recognising the ring, which he had seen several times before in his life upon the hand of its previous owner, Sirius choked on his cigarette smoke. Lily shot James a look of triumph.

'Holy shit.' Said Sirius mildly, once he'd finished coughing. 'Wow. Well done mate. Congratulations.'

The others all expressed their delight, and Emmeline squealed a little when Lily asked her and Marlene to be bridesmaids.

James turned to Sirius, who looked shocked.

'You'll be my best man, right?' James asked.

'I thought you'd never asked.' Sirius grinned, visibly relaxing.

'I guess that means Remus'll have to be a bridesmaid.' Peter sniggered.

The others looked at him blankly, as Remus blushed furiously.

'Isn't the part of the job of the best man supposed to be sleeping with the bridesmaids?' Peter was grinning broadly.

Marley, who had caught sight of Remus's face, was laughing loudly, and after a miniscule pause, all the others joined in.

* * *

><p>The seven friends had crammed themselves into a compartment near the end of the Hogwarts Express, and, despite the silence, the atmosphere was amicable. Gryffindor had won both the House and Quidditch Cups, a victory made sweeter by the knowledge that Slytherin had come fourth in both competitions.<p>

'I can't believe that we're never going back.' Lily sighed. 'It feels strange.'

'But we'll still see one another.' Marley reassured her. 'We're going to be at the wedding after all.'

'And helping you decorate your house.' Sirius grinned. 'I mean, we can't expect you to redecorate all by yourselves.'

'And there's Order meetings.' Remus added.

'I'll never be rid of you.' James groaned in mock despair.

'Fuck off, Prongs. You love us really.' Sirius jabbed James in the side.

'Sometimes I wonder why.' James muttered.

'Are you going straight to the house?' Emma asked.

'Yeah.' Lily nodded. 'We've got a car waiting.'

'How'd you manage that?' Peter whistled.

'It's my parents'.' James shrugged. 'They don't like to Apparate so much these days. They use it to get to and from Kent.'

The others all looked faintly impressed, and the conversation drifted into inanity soon after. James sat, with his arm around Lily's waist and a smile on his face, enjoying his last trip on the Hogwarts Express.

* * *

><p><em>Nobody on either platform nine or ten notices the couple walking out from through the solid wall of the barrier between the platforms. They are hand in hand, the boy, with his torn jeans, messy dark hair and wire-framed glasses looks like the sort of boy who is always in trouble at school. The girl, in her neat clothes, looks like the exact opposite. There is a ring, a sparkling assortment of rubies and diamonds, adorning the girl's ring finger. The hand is resting on top of the boy's. He is pushing one of the luggage trolleys, and, under the weight of two large trunks, adorned with a crest and their initials- J.P and L.E- the trolley seems to be determined to veer off at an angle.<em>

_When the couple reach the outside of the train station, a car is waiting for them. A driver, holding a placard with the word "Potter" written on it, helps the boy load the trunks into the boot, before opening the door for the girl to slip into the car. _

_The whole event is remarkably ordinary, and not a single passer-by notices the long thin shape in the boy's back pocket, where his wand has been stowed for safekeeping, or the chocolate frog card poking out of the girl's handbag. Nobody knows that these two will be married in the coming months, that they'll soon spend sleepless nights waiting for the other to come home, or that, on the 31__st__ of July, a little over a year after their wedding, they'll have a son named Harry Potter, who will save the world at seventeen._

_The couple themselves do not know all of these things, and, perhaps, it is just as well that they do not. Their lives will be short, and bright, and they are the sort of people who deserve to enjoy what time they have left._


End file.
